El Primer Súper Anti-Héroe
by DarkRock
Summary: A la hora de luchar y matar, Naruto no distingue entre Héroes o Villanos. Esto le trae como consecuencia el apoyo/odio de millones alrededor de todo el mundo, pero esto a el no le interesa en lo mas mínimo porque nadie podría saber quien esta detrás de la mascara de alguien 'pacifico'. Fem Izuku. (Calificación M por posibilidades en el futuro ... tal vez 7w7)
1. Capitulo 1: Midoriya Izuki

**Resumen: A la hora de luchar y matar, Naruto no distingue entre Héroes o Villanos. Esto le trae como consecuencia el apoyo/odio de millones de personas alrededor de todo el mundo, pero esto a el no le interesa en lo mas mínimo porque nadie podría saber quien esta detrás de la mascara de alguien 'pacifico' junto al hecho de que literalmente una mascara bastante peculiar cubre su rostro y su verdadera identidad de los ojos curiosos de la gente.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

El Primer Super Anti-Héroe

Capítulo 1: Midoriya Izuki, Y El Protector

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Quirk/Técnica

**Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

_**Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

"Yo tenía solamente cuatro años de edad cuando aprendí algo muy impresionante que me ayudaría a defenderme, y a la vez conocí a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida." Narro una voz femenina, por ahora desconocida.

* * *

***Flashback* **

En alguna parte de la Prefectura de Shizuoka, una pequeña peliverde con pecas en sus mejillas se encontraba al borde del llanto debido a que tres niños estaban a punto de hacerle daño por su acción heroica inesperada.

"Estas siendo cruel, Kacchan ¿No puedes ver que está llorando? Si vas a seguir con esto, y-y-yo … ¡Nunca te perdonare!" La niña pecosa advirtió en voz alta con un leve tartamudeo en su voz.

El niño que se hacía apodar 'Kacchan' miro por un instante algo sorprendido a la niña que se atrevía a retarlo en una pelea que obviamente ganaría gracias a su Quirk explosivo. Mientras que la misma niña peliverde se puso en una posición de defensa muy simple tratando de defender a un niño que se encontraba detrás suyo llorando por la 'golpiza' que le había dado el chico que se hacía apodar 'Kacchan' y sus dos amigos.

"¡Pff!, aunque no tengas un Quirk.", El niño de cabello rubio cenizo remarco esa última palabra de forma burlona. "¿Aun pretendes ser una heroína, Deku?" Kacchan pregunto con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

El niño apodado como 'Kacchan', que resultó ser el líder del pequeño grupo se acercó lentamente a la pecosa, creando explosiones en sus manos de forma amenazante. Mientras que sus amigos también decidieron mostrar sus propios Quirk de la misma forma amenazante que su líder.

La niña apodada como 'Deku' retrocedió muy atemorizada cuando vio que Kacchan corría hacia ella con su puño extendido con explosiones emanando de esta junto a sus compinches detrás de este … aunque ninguno de ellos se esperaba que alguien apareciese prácticamente de la nada entre medio de la peliverde y, el rubio cenizo.

"¡ESPIRAL AL RESCATE!" Un niño desconocido dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, mientras que en una abrir y cerrar de ojos en sus manos apareció una manguera de bomberos que estaba conectada a su mochila de acampar de color verde.

Kacchan y sus dos amigos al ver esto empezaron a retroceder lentamente con expresiones aterrorizadas, pero el niño desconocido no les dio tiempo a escaparse.

"Nos vemos pequeño, terrorista." Saludo con la misma sonrisa para que seguidamente lanzara un enorme chorro de agua hacia los tres niños con Quirk mandándolos a volar por los aires de forma cómica sin darles tiempo a defenderse.

El rubio cenizo y sus dos amigos no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar del inesperado ataque del otro niño, por lo que terminaron con los ojos en blanco (Desmayados) del otro lado del bosque.

La niña peliverde que había visto todo esto quedo totalmente sorprendida por el acontecimiento inesperado. Mientras que detrás suyo el niño que ella trato de defender al ver una oportunidad aprovecho el momento para escapar del lugar hacia su casa, sin darle las gracias a la niña que lo había defendido.

"Que decepción, pensé que serían algún reto …" El niño desconocido murmuro en voz baja con una expresión aburrida y algo molesta sin prestarle atención a la niña que tiene atrás suyo que se había levantado del suelo para hablarle al niño misterioso que la había defendido de Kacchan y sus dos amigos.

"¡Wow! ¡Eso fue sorprendente!", Deku grito con entusiasmo, aunque esto provoco que el pobre niño casi se le saliera el alma del cuerpo, pero este supo disimularlo a tiempo respirando hondo para luego darse la vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa … aunque quedo totalmente sorprendido cuando vio la brillante sonrisa de la niña pecosa que lo dejo algo embobado por un segundo.

"Ah … jeje, gracias." El niño dijo con algo de vergüenza, mientras se rascaba la nuca con su mano izquierda … ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención y elogios.

Aunque de pronto fue sacado de su pequeño trance por la peliverde.

"¿¡Cómo hiciste eso!? ¿¡Acaso es un Quirk impresionante!? ¿¡Te gustaría ser un héroe en el futuro!?" Deku pregunto una y otra vez, mientras sacudía al niño exigiendo respuestas de este.

Todo esto dejo al niño desconocido muy mareado y confundido, pero pudo detenerla a tiempo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la niña pecosa.

"Espera, espera … ¿Qué?" El niño contesto muy confuso, ya que fueron muchas preguntas en menos de un segundo.

Ella al darse cuenta que no le había dicho su nombre palideció un poco al darse cuenta de su falta de respeto, mientras que a la vez lo soltaba de su agarre mortal.

"Oh, perdona casi lo olvidaba mi nombre es Izuki, Izuki Midoriya." La niña pecosa se presentó con una sonrisa amistosa, ofreciéndole su mano derecha al niño en señal de saludo.

Mientras que el niño desconocido observo por un segundo la mano de la niña peliverde para seguidamente corresponder el apretón de manos y la presentación.

"Naruto … solo, Naruto." El niño respondió con una pequeña sonrisa correspondiendo al estrechamiento de manos con la niña … haciendo lo posible para controlar su fuerza porque no quería aplastarle la mano a Izuki.

"Jmmm … ese es un nombre para nada común,pero me gusta al igual que tus marcas de bigotes son muy lindas." Izuki opino con una dulce sonrisa, acercándose un poco más al niño para seguidamente tocara las mejillas de este con mucha curiosidad en sus ojos verdosos.

"G-Gracias ..." Naruto dijo en voz baja con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que oculto desviando la mirada hacia otro lado provocando que ella retirara su mano con una expresión pensativa, ya que le preguntaría algo de suma importancia.

"Me preguntaba si …", La pecosa hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar con su siguiente pregunta y a la vez demostró su nerviosismo jugando con sus dedos. "¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?" Ella pregunto con timidez, aunque siendo sincera no tenía tantas esperanzas de que le dijeran que si porque después de todo es una perdedora sin un Quirk … pero, tampoco se esperaba la respuesta contraria.

El pelinegro se quedo observando a la niña de ojos verdes con una expresión bastante impactada porque esa forma de demostrar su nerviosismo le recordó a una chica muy especial para el, ademas que lo hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta que por suerte supo disimular sus emociones con una mirada 'aburrida'.

"Por supuesto, no hay nada malo en ello." Naruto acepto con un encogimiento de hombros, ya que le daba igual tener amigos o no.

Ella al escuchar la respuesta positiva del pelinegro se le iluminaron los ojos de la emoción, mientras se le formaba una sonrisa de completa felicidad en sus labios.

"¡Genial! ¡Vamos a mi casa! ¡Te quiero mostrar mis figuras de acción de All Might!" Izuki exclamo en voz alta, mientras tomaba de forma sorpresiva la mano del pelinegro para seguidamente arrastrarlo a la fuerza por el suelo con destino a la casa de la peliverde.

Naruto para su mala suerte no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue arrastrado por el suelo por la niña, aunque tampoco se negó a ir con ella … tal vez a partir de ahora todo sería más interesante y divertido.

***Fin De Flashback***

* * *

"Las personas, no nacen en igualdad de condiciones. Me di cuenta de eso cuando tenía 4 años, pero gracias a Kami-sama que me envió a Naruto que me salvo de Kacchan y sus compinches … aunque por otro lado le agradezco a Kami-sama porque si no nunca hubiera conocido a Naruto, con el que formaría una gran amistad … ¡Ah casi lo olvidaba! Para que sepan, todo esto de los Quirk comenzó en China, en la ciudad de Qingquing. Se informó del nacimiento de un bebe luminiscente. Desde entonces, surgieron más casos de superpoderes, Y el tiempo paso sin que se conociera la causa del fenómeno. Lo sobrenatural se transformó en algo normal. Y los sueños se hicieron realidad. En la actualidad cerca del 80% de la población mundial tienen alguna habilidad fuera de lo común. Como consecuencia, han surgido tantos súper héroes como súper villanos. El otro 20% de la población no tiene ningún tipo de súper poder, por así decirlo son la gente común y corriente … y lamentablemente, Naruto y yo somos de ese 20%, pero eso a nosotros no nos importa para nada, mi nombre es Izuki Midoriya, ¡Aun sin algún tipo de poder me convertiré en una gran heroína por la 'magia' que aprendí de Naruto!" La pecosa termino de narrar.

* * *

**Presente**

Dos adolescentes, un chico y una chica corrían a gran velocidad hacia donde se estaba armando un disturbio por motivo de un villano problemático.

"¡Vamos, Naruto! ¡Que nos vamos a perder la pelea!" Izuki dijo en voz alta al chico que venia corriendo detrás suyo.

La peliverde le dio una pequeña mirada a su gran amigo que venía corriendo detrás suyo, todo este alboroto fue porque ella quería ver una pelea de héroes contra un villano que en términos de tipos malos este sería un aficionado comparado a los súper villanos más peligrosos y fuertes del mundo. Ella muy emocionaba esquivaba y pasaba entre la gente para poder ver la pelea que estaba por iniciar frente a ellos. Mientras que, Naruto no le quedo de otra que seguir de cerca, a Izuki.

El adolescente (14) conocido como Naruto (Sin apellido), es de tez semi bronceada. Tiene el cabello negro de punta muy rebelde o salvaje con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de color negro bastante llamativos, pero había algo que lo caracterizaba como único en él, y eso es, sus tres marcas de bigotes que tiene en ambas mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje con ellas. Su altura es de 1,75m y su peso es de 62kg. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme masculino de la Secundaria Orudera [Me da flojera describir el uniforme, :v] Que lo hacía ver más delgado, junto a unas zapatillas negras con cordones grises … además, obviamente lleva su mochila de acampar color verde oscuro de la suerte donde lleva sus cosas personales y dos hojas con un lápiz para escribir apuntes en la hora de clase.

"¿Porque debemos ver esto, Izuki?" Naruto pregunto con una expresión aburrida, pasando entre las personas para estar al día con la peliverde.

La adolescente (14) conocida como Izuki Midoriya, es de tez blanca, tiene pecas en sus mejillas, ojos verdes y el cabello alborotado de color verde y algunos mechones un poco más oscuros casi tirando al negro que son rizados hasta la raíz. Su altura es de 1,56m y su peso es de 47kg. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme femenino de la Secundaria Orudera y unas zapatillas rojas de gran tamaño con cordones negros atados con un lazo y suelas blancas, además lleva una mochila amarilla de gran tamaño donde tiene sus cosas personales con los materiales de la escuela.

Ella giro un poco la cabeza en dirección al pelinegro que le devolvió la mirada todavía aburrida.

"¿Acaso no es obvio, Naruto?", La pecosa pregunto con entusiasmo al ojinegro que en respuesta negó con la cabeza. "¡Es porque quiero ver esta increíble pelea entre los héroes y ese villano!" Izuki exclamo muy feliz, señalando con su bolígrafo a dicho villano que empezaba a ponerse cada vez más violento.

Mientras que a la vez ella saco su cuaderno de notas, donde tenía anotado las cualidades/poderes que la ojiverde más admiraba de los héroes y villanos por igual, por lo que estaba preparada para escribir cualquier acontecimiento que pudiera destacar sobre los demás. El pelinegro solo escucho en silencio las palabras de Izuki, mientras a la vez se ponía al lado de ella para ver como escribía a una velocidad asombrosa cada detalle que veía de la pelea que estaba pasando frente a ellos.

Aunque de repente ocurrió algo que saco de los pensamientos al pelinegro y eso fue que el villano que parecía una rata rompió una torre mientras rugía de ira, pero gracias a Desutegoro, detuvo dicha torre con sus manos gracias a su súper fuerza, por lo que no hubo accidente alguno, mientras que todos los civiles que observaron esto le agradecían [Salvo Naruto que estaba distraído con otra cosa.] impresionados al héroe con la súper fuerza.

"¡Es Desutegoro!" Un civil dijo en voz alta.

El héroe conocido como Desutegoro, es un hombre muy alto y tiene un cuerpo muy musculoso con una gran barbilla. Tiene el cabello corto blanco. En su traje de héroe, lleva una banda en la frente con el patrón amarillo/negro de las señales de peligro. Su camiseta sólo cubre sus brazos dejando su torso y abdominales visibles, en cada una de sus muñecas lleva dos brazaletes pesados de metal con el mismo patrón de colores que la banda de su frente y lleva unos pantalones azul claro con una franja vertical blanca. Su cinturón también tiene el mismo patrón.

"¡Imparte justicia con su gran fuerza! ¡El héroe de los puños!" Otro civil exclamo con el mismo tono de voz que el primer tipo.

Hasta que de pronto apareció otro héroe para alejar y mantener a salvo a todos los civiles de la pelea entre héroes y el villano con aspecto de rata que empezó a sentirse en aprietos al ver que estaban empezando a aparecer tantos héroes.

"Si, si, no se acerquen demasiado. Retrocedan, retrocedan." El héroe recién llegado ordeno con un tono algo sarcástico, ya que estaba algo celoso que no recibiera tanta atención como su compañero de equipo.

"¡El especialista en rescates Backdraft, también vino!" Otro civil al zar comento con un tono feliz, que provoco una sonrisa de orgullo en dicho héroe.

El héroe conocido como Backdraft, está vestido como un bombero, ósea lleva una chaqueta amarilla y tiene un casco de bomberos rojo. Tiene un cañón en su hombro con el cual es capaz de disparas agua y también tiene un tanque rojo lleno de agua en su espalda. Protege su cara con una máscara blanca. Tiene válvulas rojas al final de sus brazos, con zapatillas amarillas.

"Debe ser increíble tener un Quirk que te transforma en un monstruo, ¿Verdad, Naruto?" Izuki pregunto con entusiasmo, todavía con su mirada fija en la pelea, pero eso no impidió que ella siguiera escribiendo en su cuaderno de notas.

"No, gracias. Me gusta mi hermoso aspecto." Naruto respondió con una mueca de desagrado por la apariencia que le daba el Quirk al villano.

Izuki dio una risita para luego negar con la cabeza por la respuesta del pelinegro.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Un civil pregunto al tipo que tiene a su lado derecho.

"Robo una cartera y cuando se vio acorralado se puso violento." El tipo contesto con una expresión entre aburrida y molesta.

"¿Ese es el Quirk de un carterista?" El civil de antes susurro en voz baja para sí mismo, sin poder creer el Quirk que tiene un simple villano como ese.

"Lo siento, el tren, esta … si, no creo que pueda llegar a la oficina." Otro civil al zar respondió con nerviosismo a su jefe atraves de su celular.

Aunque de repente llego otro héroe pasando rápidamente por arriba de todas los presentes con rumbo a luchar contra el villano.

"¡Tú puedes, Kamui!" Un grupo de chicas gritaron como locas y muy emocionadas al ver a su héroe favorito en vivo.

El héroe conocido como Kamui, lleva puesto como traje de héroe un unitardo negro con reflejos azules y un casco de madera, guantes largos de madera que llegan más allá del codo, un cinturón de madera y botas similares.

"_¿Kamui? __… _c_urioso nombre para un héroe con técnicas de madera, aunque eso me recuerda a una persona__._" Naruto pensó con su mirada en dicho héroe, mientras que a la vez su mente empezaba adentrarse en unos recuerdos bastante viejos.

* * *

***Flashback* **

Un adolescente de cabello rubio y ojos azules miraba fijamente a su oponente que estaba respirando con dificultad por el intenso uso del Kamui en esta larga batalla a muerte.

"¡Entrega al Kyūbi, Uzumaki!" Obito exigió con su ojo Sharingan y Rinnegan brillando de forma maliciosa en sus respectivos colores, para que luego empezara a correr hacia el ojiazul preparándose para usar su ojo derecho.

Naruto se quedó mirando con los puños apretados al Uchiha molesto que venía corriendo hacia él, sin duda este no se rendiría hasta que lo borrara de su triste existencia ... hasta que de pronto el rubio recordó una técnica que le serviría para esta ocasión y de una vez por todas enviaría al ex miembro de Akatsuki al otro mundo.

"¡Jamás, Uchiha!", El adolescente de ojos azules grito al usuario del Mangekyō Sharingan, para que seguidamente llevara su mano derecha frente suyo empezando a reunir enormes cantidades de Chakra. "¡Dai Rasenringu!" Naruto dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente arrojara con todas sus fuerzas esa técnica hacia un sorprendido Obito.

***Fin Del Flashback***

* * *

Aunque al instante el ojinegro se encogió de hombros dejando de lado esos viejos recuerdos sin importancia, ya que seguidamente desvió su mirada a la peliverde que todavía seguía escribiendo todo lo que veía con mucho entusiasmo como siempre lo hizo cuando pasaban cosas como estas.

Pero nuevamente el pelinegro fue interrumpido cuando el héroe, llamado Kamui salto desde la calle hacia un semáforo y de este dio un gran salto en el aire para luego caer sobre sus pies y manos sobre un tejado, aunque tuvo que saltar hacia su izquierda porque el enorme puño del villano destruyo el lugar en donde estuvo.

"¡ALÉJATE!" El villano rugió con completa furia hacia el héroe para seguidamente darle un manotazo en un intento de atrapar a Kamui.

Aunque el héroe con Kosei de madera fue mucho más rápido debido a su pequeño tamaño comparado con el villano, por lo que pudo zafarse a tiempo de la enorme mano del villano. Además, casi al instante formo una especie de ramas de su brazo derecho que se engancharon en una torre cercana, mientras que a la vez hizo unas especies de acrobacias en el aire ocasionando más gritos de emoción de parte del grupo de fans de Kamui.

"Ese es Kamui de la Madera.", La pecosa dijo muy emocionada, observando fijamente al héroe que rápidamente estaba formando su técnica definitiva. "¡Él es una verdadera estrella en ascenso!" Izuki exclamo en voz alta, ocasionando que llamara la atención de un civil al zar que tiene a su lado derecho.

"Tal cual, jovencita … eres una fan, ¿Verdad?" Un civil calvo pregunto con una extraña sonrisa, acercándose de a poco a la chica, ya que sabía perfectamente que había dado justo en el clavo al ver como ella se sonrojo levemente.

"Oh, si …" Izuki contesto con algo de vergüenza porque ese tipo extraño se había acercado demasiado a su espacio personal.

Aunque por suerte, Naruto escucho y observo justo a tiempo como ese maldito calvo pervertido se acercó demasiado a su Izuki, por lo que apretando sus puños para intentar controlar su ira decidió hacer algo muy repentino pero que dio el resultado que Naruto.

"Hey viejo, aléjate de Mi Pequeña Brócoli." Naruto ordeno con una expresión seria, mientras con sus brazos rodeaba el cuerpo de la peliverde atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo en una demostración de protección.

Esto trajo como consecuencia que el rostro de Izuki pasara a un intenso color rojo, por la acción inesperada que había hecho su amigo, Naruto … aunque tuvo que admitir que le gustó mucho que el pelinegro la abrazara de esta forma protectora, por lo que con una sonrisa en sus labios disfruto el momento. Mientras que el civil calvo se alejó rápidamente del lugar con una expresión aterrada, ya que la mirada que le envió el joven estudiante casi lo hizo cagarse del miedo.

"No tenías que hacer eso, Naruto." Izuki regaño a su amigo con sus mejillas infladas estilo anime, ya que 'no le gusto' la actitud muy sobreprotectora que tiene con ella.

"Hmph, se lo merecía." El ojinegro murmuro en voz baja, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la peliverde observando hacia el frente con una expresión tranquila, esto provoco que ella una vez más se sonrojo por la acción repentina de su amigo.

Pasaron un tiempo en esa posición, y el que los viera pensaría que son una linda pareja, hasta que de pronto ella decidió romper el momento con un comentario.

"Naruto, ¿Podrías soltarme? … esto se está volviendo muy vergonzoso para mí." Izuki comento todavía algo sonrojada, porque había unas cuantas personas algo pervertidas que los estaban mirando con sonrisas picaras en sus labios.

El pelinegro al escuchar las palabras de la ojiverde salió de sus pensamientos, para seguidamente hacer lo que ella le pidió.

"¿Uhm? … Ah, sí. Perdona Izuki, jeje." Naruto dijo con una risa nerviosa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras soltaba a la ojiverde que le devolvió la sonrisa demostrándole que no estaba enojada o algo similar con su amigo … aunque de repente fueron interrumpidos por la pelea que tienen frente a ellos.

Kamui empezó a correr por las vías del metro para luego saltar en el aire cuando el villano lo ataco con su enorme brazo con la intensión de aplastarlo como a una cucaracha. Seguidamente, el héroe aterrizo sobre el brazo del villano para luego dar un gran salto hacia su cara, y usar sus habilidades de madera para inmovilizar la muñeca dejándolo con una expresión entre asustada y sorprendida, pero solo duro un segundo porque el gigante estiro su brazo zarandeándolo hacia arriba … aunque, Kamui fue más rápido y se balanceo con su brazo de madera hasta caer con gracia sobre un edificio cercano para luego mirar fijamente al villano que le devolvió la mirada.

"Usaste de forma ilegal tus poderes a plena hora pico (Punta) tras cometer un robo … eres la encarnación del mal." Kamui opino con una expresión seria, extendiendo su brazo derecho para que luego de este brotaran un montón de ramas.

"_¿__Encarnación del mal__? …_", Naruto hecho un largo suspiro por su boca. "_Si vieran a mi padre cambiarían de opinión rápidamente __…_" El pelinegro pensó con una gota de sudor estilo anime caer por su frente al recordar a su padre que debía estar … en alguna parte.

* * *

**En Alguna Parte Del Universo **

Un hombre muy alto (2,07m) levitaba sobre un lugar rocoso con un largo río y abundante vegetación a sus pies, que se extendía mucho más allá de su posición ... sin duda era un lugar hermoso para vivir, obviamente siempre y cuando fueras alguien fuerte porque en estas tierras había muchos peligros para alguien débil que no tuviera conocimientos de supervivencia y defensa personal.

"¿Dónde rayos estará ese mocoso?", El posible padre de Naruto pregunto para sí mismo, observando a un enorme oso de aspecto extraño peleándose por un pedazo de carne con un gran lagarto mutado. "Maldita sea, su madre me matara." El pelinegro adulto murmuro con algo de miedo de su compañera/esposa, para que seguidamente volara hacia las dos bestias salvajes con el pensamiento de matarlas.

* * *

"¡Ah! ¡Aquí viene!" Izuki grito con emoción, sin darse cuenta con su mano derecha le tomo la mano izquierda del pelinegro que se sorprendió levemente por esa acción repentina de la peliverde, pero se encogió de hombros sin decir nada al respecto.

"¡Déjanos ver tus técnicas especiales, hombre de madera!" Un civil al zar pidió en voz alta.

"**Prisión** … **de Madera** … **¡Entrelazada!**" Tanto Kamui como Izuki gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero la peliverde solo lo acompaño porque le encantaba decir las técnicas definitivas de los héroes en los momentos finales de una importante pelea.

Mientras tanto la técnica definitiva de Kamui se dirigió rápidamente hacia el villano que se intentó proteger con su antebrazo derecho, pero esto hizo que se distrajera de otro ataque repentino sobre su persona.

"**¡Canyon Cannon!**" Una heroína Interrumpió en voz alta con su propia técnica especial, apareciendo sorpresivamente de la nada pateando al villano en la mandíbula noqueándolo al instante, y esto provoco que lo mandara a estrellarse de espaldas contra la calle produciendo un ruido sordo.

Esto dejo a la mayoría (Menos a Naruto) con expresiones impactadas y dejándolos sin habla por el acontecimiento inesperado.

"¿Eh?" Kamui dijo con sorpresa al ver esa nueva heroína robarle 'su' villano. Mientras que la heroína aterrizaba con pesadez en la calle, observando fijamente con una sonrisa victoriosa al ver que había derrotado de un golpe preciso a su primer villano con Quirk de agigantamiento.

"Llegando. Llegando." Un grupo de periodistas junto a un par de civiles dijeron una y otra vez con cámaras en sus manos para sacar una gran cantidad de fotos a la nueva heroína.

Aunque esto provoco que empujaran a Naruto junto a Izuki hacia atrás tapándoles la perfecta vista que tenían de la pelea y de la heroína gigante. Pero de repente al pelinegro se le ocurrió una gran idea para que la ojiverde pudiera ver sin problemas.

"¿Quieres que te ponga sobre mis hombros para que puedas ver mejor, Izuki?" El pelinegro pregunto con una sonrisa algo atrevida, mientras se preparaba para subirla en sus hombros … pero ella lo detuvo en seco con una expresión muy sonrojada.

"¿¡Q-Que!? ¡No!" Izuki respondió con vergüenza al ver la sonrisa que tiene el pelinegro en sus labios para luego en un movimiento rápido desviara la mirada hacia la nueva heroína en un intento de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Naruto solo se rió en voz baja por la reacción de la peliverde, para luego lentamente desviar la mirada hacia el lugar donde había terminado la pelea.

"Hoy es el día de mi debut. Me llamo Mount Lady.", La heroína se presentó con una dulce sonrisa que cautivo a todos los presentes … bueno salvo, Naruto que se había distraído con otra cosa que llamo más su atención. "Es un placer conocerlos." Mount Lady saludo a todos con un guiño coqueto, y a la vez hizo una pose sexi que resalto más su trasero que provoco que los hombres presentes tuvieran corazones en sus ojos junto a unas sonrisas pervertidas en sus labios.

La heroína conocida como Mount Lady, es una mujer alta y atractiva de cabello largo, lacio, rubio y con dos hebras rizadas, sus ojos son de color violeta con las pupilas blancas. Su traje de héroe está compuesto por un traje de cuerpo completo ajustado de color crema y morado, acentuado con rayas naranjas. El mono también tiene tres diseños peculiares en forma de diamante de color naranja en la parte superior que se encuentra debajo del pecho. Ella también usa una máscara abierta color púrpura con protuberancias en forma de cuernos en los costados.

"Llegando. Llegando." Los mismos periodistas y civiles dijeron una y otra vez las mismas palabras, mientras tomaban fotos a la heroína de diferentes ángulos, especialmente su gran cu … trasero.

"_Bueno, era obvio que la pelea iba a terminar de esta manera__._", Naruto pensó en su mente con un suspiro de aburrimiento, mientras lentamente desviaba la mirada de la heroína con ese traje ajustado … aunque de repente fue interrumpido por un golpe en sus costillas de parte de Izuki que lo miraba con una expresión seria. "… ¿Porque hiciste eso, Izuki?" El ojinegro pregunto con una mueca de dolor, mientras se pasaba su mano izquierda sobre sus costillas tratando de calmar el dolor que le había provocado ese golpe de su amiga.

"Deja de mirarla de esa forma … pervertido." La peliverde dijo con un tono frio y al mismo tiempo estrechaba sus ojos en su amigo que la miro con una expresión en blanco por esa acusación errónea … bueno casi errónea.

"Te equivocas, Izuki. Yo no la estaba mirando de esa 'forma' … además, ella no me interesa por razones obvias." Naruto comento con una expresión 'seria', pero a la vez algo divertida al ver como había hecho enojar a su amiga porque obviamente se dio cuenta que estaba celosa.

"¿Ah, sí?", Izuki pregunto con las manos en sus caderas, y en respuesta el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza. "Y, ¿Cuáles son 'esas' razones?" La peliverde pregunto esta vez cruzándose de brazos, ocasionando que sus pechos se movieran un poco ante los ojos de Naruto que quedo sin habla e hipnotizado por unos segundos, pero se recuperó rápidamente desviando la mirada hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Aunque sin que Naruto lo supiera debido a que desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, Izuki formo una sonrisa de orgullo al ver que había ocasionado una buena impresión en su amigo.

"Bueno, una de ellas es que me lleva como 10 años …" El pelinegro contesto en voz baja, girando un poco su cabeza para mirar a su amiga que pareció aceptar esa respuesta del ojinegro … por ahora.

"Tienes razón en ese sentido, ella es demasiado vieja para ti." Izuki dijo con un dedo en su barbilla muy pensativa sobre las palabras del pelinegro y además formo una pequeña sonrisa, porque nadie en este mundo o todo el universo entero le quitaría a su Naruto.

Mientras esto pasaba entre ambos, los demás civiles ovacionaban en voz alta a la nueva heroína profesional que los había salvado derrotando al villano carterista.

"S-Se llevó el crédito …" Kamui murmuro en voz baja, todavía en la misma posición de antes con su brazo derecho extendido y su técnica definitiva quedando a medias.

* * *

"Con el surgimiento de estas habilidades, la tasa de criminalidad aumento drásticamente. Cuando los gobiernos se vieron restringidos para aplicar leyes más radicales, valerosas personas inspiradas por los comics comenzaron a realizar actos heroicos. Lucharon contra el mal, protegieron a las personas. En poco tiempo los héroes fueron aceptados por la sociedad. Sus actividades fueron reconocidas oficialmente. El gobierno comenzó a pagarles en relación a su desempeño. Y fueron alabados por las multitudes." La narradora que obviamente es Izuki empezó una vez con su explicación.

* * *

Tanto Izuki como Naruto caminaban tranquilamente en dirección a la escuela, pero a la vez la adolescente de ojos verdes escribía en su cuaderno todo lo que había visto momentos atrás en la pelea de los héroes contra el villano.

"Con que agigantamiento … sin duda es un Quirk increíble, pero … si pensamos en los daños que se pueden causar en las ciudades, ¿Eso se podría considerar una limitación?" La peliverde pregunto con una expresión pensativa al pelinegro que estaba mirando las nubes con claro aburrimiento en su rostro, aunque al escuchar la pregunta de Izuki lo saco de su estado.

"Si lo vemos de ese punto de vista, es una clara de desventaja ofensiva, porque hay muchas personas en este lugar que podrían terminar heridas por una pelea … pero si lo vemos desde lo defensivo los edificios podrían protegerla de ataques, obviamente siempre y cuando la ciudad estuviese evacuada." Naruto respondió con una expresión aburrida, observando esta vez con sus ojos cómo la policía se llevaba al villano de antes.

"Jmmm, tienes razón. Gracias, Naruto …", Izuki agradeció con un tono muy feliz por el aporte de su amigo, mientras empezaba a agregar más notas a su cuaderno de héroes. "Aunque si ella pudiese controlar el tamaño de su cuerpo, sería un interesante Quirk, ¿No crees?" La peliverde opino con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, mientras escribía eso último que se le había ocurrido en su cuaderno.

"Tal vez …" El ojinegro dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, ya que mucho no le interesaba el Quirk de la nueva heroína.

La ojiverde al terminar de escribir cerro y guardo su cuaderno en su mochila para seguidamente mirar fijamente a Naruto porque quería preguntarle algo.

"Por cierto, Naruto.", La peliverde dijo en voz baja, llamando la atención del pelinegro que giro su cuerpo hacia ella teniendo su completa atención. "Cuando salgamos de clase me gustaría aprender algún truco nuevo y entrenar un poco." Izuki pidió con una dulce sonrisa que produjo que el ojinegro le brillaran los ojos de una manera extraña por la palabra entrenamiento.

"No hay problema, Izuki." Naruto acepto con una leve sonrisa, provocando que ella sonriera muy feliz al escuchar la respuesta positiva del pelinegro, que para demostrarle su agradecimiento le dio un fuerte abrazo apoyando sus pechos en el torso de Naruto, que lo dejo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas porque esta acción inesperada de ella lo agarro desprevenido.

* * *

**Secundaria Orudera**

Izuki, Naruto y los demás estudiantes escuchaban a medias a su profesor que empezó a hablar de un tema importante que les concierne a todos.

"Ya que todos ustedes están en tercer año, es hora de que vayan pensando en su futuro. Ahora debo revisar sus test vocacionales, pero … todos …", El profesor formo una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios para seguidamente tomar un montón de exámenes en blanco de su escritorio. "Quieren ser héroes, ¿Verdad?" El docente pregunto esta vez con una sonrisa falsa, tirando los exámenes por todo el curso, al ver como sus estudiantes [Menos Izuki que estaba escribiendo, y Naruto que miraba por la ventana.] habían sacado sus Quirk para amenazarlo si llegaba a tomar un examen sorpresa que los podría perjudicar en su carrera como futuros héroes y heroínas.

"_¿__Héroes__?__ En lo personal no me interesa, pero le hice una promesa a __Izuki …"_ El pelinegro pensó con un suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza en su pupitre ocasionando un ruido sordo que al parecer todos ignoraron, salvo por la peliverde que lo miro con preocupación a su amigo … pero no pudo preguntarle nada porque sus demás compañeros/as la interrumpieron, por lo que solo tuvo que mirar hacia el frente levantando su mano con algo de vergüenza.

"¡Sí!" Los estudiantes respondieron en voz alta y muy felices al demostrar cada uno de ellos sus propios Quirk al profesor.

"¡Si, sí, todos tienen buenos Quirk!", El profesor felicito a cada uno de sus estudiantes. "Pero recuerden que es contra las reglas de la escuela usar sus Quirk." El docente dijo con una expresión seria.

"¡Profesor! No me compare con el resto. A diferencia del resto, yo apunto a llegar a la cima." Un adolescente rubio cenizo comento con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

"_Lo que faltaba, ahora se nos fue a las nubes el terrorista este __…"_ Naruto pensó con una mueca molesta, preparándose por si el rubio cenizo intentaba hacer alguna estupidez con su pequeña Brócoli.

"¡Que quieres decir, Katsuki!" La mayoría de los estudiantes exigieron a su compañero que tenía la autoestima por las nubes y que nunca les cayó bien.

El estudiante (14) conocido como Katsuki Bakugo, es un adolescente de tez blanca, tiene el cabello color rubio cenizo y desordenado en puntas, algo corto y sin rizos. Sus ojos son rojos, rasgados, y casi siempre se le ve con el ceño fruncido o con una sonrisa burlona cuando está molestando a cierta adolescente peliverde con pecas en sus mejillas. Su altura es de 1,72m y su peso es 60kg. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme masculino de la Secundaria Orudera que lo hacía ver más delgado de lo que realmente es, además tiene zapatillas blancas con líneas horizontales grises.

"¡Son ruidosos para ser simples extras!" Katsuki opino en voz alta con la misma sonrisa burlona en sus labios que solo provoco que la furia de sus compañeros/as aumentara más que antes.

Aunque el docente a cargo del curso decidió hacer una pregunta para aliviar el clima pesado que había alrededor de todo el salón, que podría estallar en cualquier momento.

"¡Ah! Es verdad, Bakugo, tú quieres ir a la Academia U.A. ¿No?" El profesor pregunto con su mirada fija en su cuaderno de asistencia de los estudiantes.

Katsuki en respuesta asintió con la cabeza, totalmente orgulloso, confirmando que iría a esa academia para ser un famoso héroe.

"_¿¡__Qué__!? ¿__Por qué, __Kacchan__ eligió ir a misma Academia que yo__? …"_Izuki pensó con un aura depresiva rodeándola, ya que ahora el rubio cenizo intentaría molestarla más seguido que antes … aunque luego recordó a Naruto y supo al instante que el la protegería de Katsuki.

"… _Bueno, tal vez sea divertido__."_ El pelinegro pensó con una pequeña sonrisa siniestra en su mente, porque en dicha academia podría tener una que otra pelea contra el maldito terrorista engreído y molesto, además que habría uno que otro héroe fuerte que le daría una pelea digna de su atención.

"¿U.A? ¿La mejor del país?" Un estudiante al zar pregunto a sus compañeros que palidecieron al escuchar el nombre de la academia.

"¡El 79% de los aspirantes no superan el examen de ingreso!" Una estudiante femenina dijo con algo de miedo en su voz al recordar un comentario de su mejor amiga sobre dicha academia.

"¡Además la tasa de aprobación es muy baja!" Otro estudiante apoyo en voz alta las palabras de su compañera.

"Por eso digo que solo son unos extras.", El rubio cenizo dijo con una gran sonrisa burlona, mientras saltaba de su silla al pupitre parándose a su máxima altura para observarlos a todos en el aula. "Conseguí una A en el examen de ingreso.", Restregó su calificación a todos los presentes. "Soy el único en este lugar capaz de entrar a U.A.", Comento con un gran orgullo en sus palabras, mientras se señalaba así mismo con su pulgar derecho. "Voy a superar a All Might, ¡Seré el héroe numero 1! ¡Lo juro! ¡Grabare mi nombre en el ranking de los tipos más ricos del mundo!" Prometió con su puño izquierdo extendido, y a la vez lo apretó con fuerza cerca de su rostro como si estuviera desafiando al destino o alguien en específico.

"Hablando de eso, Midoriya-san junto a Naruto-san también quieren ir a U.A." El docente revelo con tranquilidad.

Aunque sin darse cuenta el profesor cometió un error de olvidarse temporalmente que su revelación podría traer una grave consecuencia para cierto rubio cenizo que obviamente no tomaría esto para bien.

Izuki escondió su rostro entre sus manos de la vergüenza que le dio que todos sus compañeros/as la observaran fijamente. A Naruto le dio igual que lo miraran o lo ignoraran, mientras no se burlarán de su peliverde estaba todo bien para él. Aunque, Katsuki quedo totalmente paralizado en su lugar con la boca abierta al escuchar las palabras del profesor porque no se esperaba este tipo de revelación.

Pero el pelinegro noto justo a tiempo que todos sus compañeros/as estaban a punto de reírse, por lo que con una mirada fría decidió decir unas palabras al respecto.

"No se atrevan a reírse o los mato." Naruto advirtió a todos con una expresión escalofriante, que provoco que todos sus compañeros/as palidecieran y miraran al frente con una expresión de terror total.

El profesor también tuvo una reacción similar, como un pequeño escalofrió que le advertía su cerebro de que su cuerpo de que no debía decir nada o podría terminar muerto de una forma dolorosa.

Izuki levanto un poco su mirada de su pupitre para observar al pelinegro con sus mejillas infladas estilo anime, porque no le gusto la amenaza que dijo su amigo a sus compañeros/as … aunque por otro lado estaba feliz de que Naruto la defendiera del malvado de Kacchan.

Mientras que, Katsuki hizo todo lo contrario a la advertencia del pelinegro explotando de ira … literalmente, empezando a caminar hacia el pupitre de la peliverde que encogió de miedo al ver cómo había reaccionado el rubio cenizo.

"¡Deku! …", Bakugo grito en voz alta muy molesto, pero antes de que se enfrentara a Izuki de forma verbal y hasta física. Naruto decidió hacer su aparición deteniendo al rubio cenizo con una patada en la cara que lo detuvo en seco sin la posibilidad de defenderse o seguir avanzando hacia su objetivo, y al darse cuenta quien había sido su atacante agrando levemente sus ojos. "Tu … maldito …" Katsuki susurro en voz baja con una clara mueca de dolor para que seguidamente cayera de fauces al suelo produciendo un ruido sordo.

"Eso te pasa cuando te metes con Mi Pequeña Brócoli, terrorista**."** El pelinegro recordó al rubio cenizo que ahora estaba inconsciente en el piso.

La mayoría que vio esto quedo con la boca abierta, salvo Izuki que suspiro de alivio al ver que esta vez fue salvada justo a tiempo de Kacchan gracias a Naruto. Aunque el docente no le quedo de otra que castigar al pelinegro por noquear a un compañero.

"¡Naruto! ¡A la oficina del director!" El profesor ordeno con una expresión entre furiosa y temerosa al ver como el pelinegro había derrotado al mejor estudiante de la Secundaria Orudera de solo una ordinaria patada en la cara … sin dudad eso era aterrador para un adolescente como el pelinegro ya que este no tenía ningún Quirk en su cuerpo.

"Hai, hai, sensei." Naruto acepto de mala manera, empezando a caminar lentamente hacia la salida del aula con una expresión aburrida, para que seguidamente abriese la puerta y se fuese con rumbo contrario de la oficina del director, ya que se dirigió por el camino que lo llevaba a la azotea de la escuela.

Todo esto paso con la mirada de todos los estudiantes en la espalda del pelinegro, observándolo con miedo y algo de asombro porque no podían creer que Katsuki fuese derrotado por alguien sin un Quirk.

Izuki se preocupó mucho de que a Naruto lo enviasen a la oficina del director, porque pensó que era culpa suya de que pasara todo ese pequeño problema de antes.

"… Y, por favor que alguien lleve a Bakugo-san a la enfermería.", El docente dijo con un suspiro cansado que se reflejaba con solo darle una mirada a su expresión facial, ya que esto pasaba muy seguido con el problemático de Katsuki y el 'perro guardián' de Izuki, ósea Naruto. "_No me pagan lo suficiente para tolerar esta mierda todos los días __…_" El profesor pensó con un aura de depresión rodeándolo, aunque de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos deprimentes por una tímida voz femenina.

"Yo lo haré, sensei." La peliverde ofreció con timidez su ayuda al profesor, con el pretexto de poder hablar con Naruto que ahora estaba castigado en la 'oficina del director'.

Sus compañeros/as se dieron la vuelta para mirar fijamente a la peliverde con expresión de asombro total, que produjeron que ella se sonrojara porque era demasiada la atención que estaba recibiendo y la estaba empezando a incomodar un poco.

"Está bien, Midoriya-san.", El docente acepto con algo de dudas si podría llevar el cuerpo del rubio cenizo ella solo. "Lleva a Bakugo-san a la enfermería, pero que alguien … te ayude …" El profesor murmuro esas últimas palabras con sorpresa, ya que Izuki cargo sin problemas el cuerpo inconsciente de Katsuki, poniendo un brazo de este alrededor de su cuello dejando que el peso de Kacchan cayera en su cuerpo para luego empezar a caminar lentamente hacia la enfermería.

Una vez más, todos los estudiantes quedaron sin palabras al presenciar esto de parte de Izuki, pero fueron sacados de su asombro cuando su sensei empezó a dar la clase nuevamente y todo volvió a la normalidad por este día.

* * *

Cuando la peliverde encontró la enfermería dejo el cuerpo inconsciente de Bakugo sobre una camilla porque seguramente la enfermera de la escuela vendría pronto. Por lo que ella seguidamente decidió darse la vuelta para irse de la enfermería con rumbo a la azotea … pero cuando estaba por hacerlo una mano la detuvo de golpe provocando que ella diera un chillido de miedo, aunque nunca se esperó que lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

"Por favor, Deku … no te vayas, quédate conmigo …" Katsuki suplico a la ojiverde que estaba de espaldas que por suerte pudo detenerla a tiempo, mientras que ella se congelo en su lugar al escuchar las palabras de Kacchan y a la vez se dio la vuelta lentamente encontrándose cara a cara con el rubio cenizo … esto provoco que ella se sonrojara mucho al tenerlo tan cerca suyo. Mientras que el parecía que estaba hipnotizado con la peliverde, acercándola más con sus manos, Izuki al notar esto decidió actuar rápidamente y pensar en una mentira rápida porque si no esto podría ir muy lejos.

"L-Lo siento, Kacchan … pero, Naruto me pidió algo." Izuki mintió con un leve tartamudeo en su voz, mientras que a la vez se soltaba del agarre del rubio cenizo para luego salir corriendo de la enfermería dejando al adolescente rubio cenizo con una expresión entre triste y muy furiosa, por lo que con un puñetazo lleno de su ira golpeo su camilla, pero esto trajo como consecuencia que su camilla quedara completamente destrozada cayendo bruscamente de esta al piso.

"¡Maldita sea, Naruto!" El rubio cenizo gruño con una mueca de dolor, mientras lentamente se levantaba del suelo para ir hacia clases otra vez, y enfrentarse nuevamente contra Naruto.

* * *

**Con Naruto**

El pelinegro observaba fijamente el cielo otra vez, mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la barandilla de la azotea con una expresión bastante aburrida porque hoy no había pasado nada interesante o fuera de lo común ... salvo lo mismo de siempre con el problemático de Katsuki.

"Si no pasa algo bueno, creo que moriré de aburrimiento." El pelinegro murmuro con un suspiro al final de sus palabras, y como si estas fueran escuchadas por Kami-sama, una voz femenina muy conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos aburridos.

"¡Naruto!" La peliverde llamo a su amigo en voz alta. El peligro al escuchar la voz de su amiga se dio la vuelta lentamente encontrándose cara a cara con Izuki.

"¡Hey, Izuki! … ¿Qué haces aquí?" Naruto pregunto algo confuso de que podía hacer la peliverde en este lugar en vez de estar en clases con los demás.

"Eso mismo tendría que preguntarte, Naruto. ¿Acaso no deberías estar en la oficina del director?" La ojiverde dijo su propia pregunta a su amigo, mientras apoyaba las manos en sus caderas para demostrar su molestia.

"No, ¿Porque?" El ojinegro respondió con un tono muy tranquilo para fingir ser inocente de lo que sea que lo estuvieran acusando.

"Por haber mandado a Kacchan inconsciente a la enfermería." Izuki le recordó con una expresión seria que provoco que el pelinegro suspirara muy molesto, porque después de todo Katsuki se mereció ese golpe de su parte y según su opinión debería haber sufrido más de su puño de hierro.

"Ese estúpido se lo merecía …", Naruto respondió al recordar dicho momento. "Él te quiso golpear, Izuki." El pelinegro gruño en voz baja, apretando sus puños con fuerza para retener su creciente ira

…

Y por un instante sus ojos ganaron un iris amarrillo con pupilas negras que reflejaron un subidón de ira que no tenía fin. Por suerte la adolescente ojiverde no se dio cuenta de ello, y Naruto pudo volver a la normalidad al tomar una bocanada de aire.

"Bueno, tal vez Kacchan se lo merezca …", La peliverde acepto sin pensarlo, porque el rubio cenizo siempre había sido de esa manera tan hostil en especial con ella. "Pero, no era necesario que lo dejaras inconsciente." La ojiverde dijo en voz baja, mientras de forma sorpresiva sostuvo las manos del pelinegro que se sorprendió por la acción inesperada de la ojiverde para seguidamente mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

"Hmph, no me arrepiento de dejarlo inconsciente." El ojinegro comento con una expresión de puro orgullo que provoco otro suspiro en la adolescente al ver lo terco que podía ser su amigo, para luego soltar las manos del pelinegro, porque sabía que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión para que este fuera a pedir disculpas al rubio cenizo.

"Por ahora dejemos ese tema de lado …", Izuki acepto a medias el comentario anterior del pelinegro, para que de forma inesperada se pusiera en guardia tomando un básico estilo de Kung Fu. "¿Una pelea amistosa?" La peliverde pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

El ojinegro al escuchar esas palabras su personalidad cambio totalmente.

"Nunca le diría que no a una pelea.", Naruto respondió con una gran sonrisa, al ver que podría quitarse un poco de su aburrimiento con la peliverde. Luego de esto, el hizo lo mismo que la ojiverde poniéndose en un básico estilo de Kung Fu. "Vamos, tu primero, Izuki." El ojinegro invito con su mano derecha a la adolescente peliverde para que lo atacara primero.

Ella se molestó un poco al ver que su amigo la estaba subestimando un poco al darle una clara ventaja, por lo que no la desaprovecharía y le daría una buena lección como castigo.

"Gracias …" La ojiverde dijo con una sonrisa para que seguidamente tomara una pequeña carrera hacia Naruto atacándolo rápidamente con su puño derecho que lo dirigió hacia la cara de este. Aunque el pelinegro lo atrapo con facilidad, pero si se lo ve de cerca se puede ver que hizo una mueca de asombro en su rostro.

"¡Vaya! Mi pequeña Brócoli se hizo más fuerte." El pelinegro comento con evidente sorpresa en su rostro al sentir que su mano izquierda quedo ligeramente entumecida por la fuerza del golpe de la peliverde, pero decidió actuar rápido y no dejarle decir ni una palabra a la adolescente.

Naruto de un movimiento rápido elevo su rodilla para golpear el estómago de Izuki … pero ella reacciono con rapidez bloqueando el golpe con su propia rodilla, provocando que ella hiciera una mueca de dolor por la fuerza del golpe de su contrincante.

"Con que golpes sorpresa, ¿Eh?", La peliverde pregunto con una mueca en sus labios, y en respuesta Naruto sonrió algo burlón. "¡Entonces toma esto!" Izuki advirtió en voz alta, mientras le daba un fuerte cabezazo en la cara al pelinegro que lo dejo con los ojos en blanco por un instante.

Pero esto trajo como consecuencia que el pelinegro soltara el puño de la peliverde, y ella obviamente aprovecho esa distracción para darle una fuerte patada en el torso que envió al ojinegro unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, con una expresión algo aturdida por los golpes precisos e inesperados que recibió de parte de su amiga.

"Buenos movimientos, Izuki.", Naruto elogio a su amiga con leve sonrisa en sus labios, mientras con su mano izquierda se sostenía de la barandilla de la azotea y con la derecha se sacudía el polvo de su uniforme. "Ahora me toca a mí …" El pelinegro murmuro en voz baja para que rápidamente sacara una extraña capa negra de la nada y luego de forma inesperada la lanzara al aire provocando que la ojiverde se distrajera por unos segundos, que en realidad fue ese el objetivo de Naruto.

El pelinegro al ver esto actuó rápidamente apareciendo frente a ella con su brazo derecho extendido, listo para darle el golpe final a Izuki … aunque de pronto ocurrió algo que los saco a ambos de sus acciones y pelea amistosa.

**{¡RINGGG!}**

Ambos quedaron ligeramente perturbados al escuchar el molesto sonido de la campana de la escuela, que para su enojo los interrumpió en el momento más emocionante de su pelea. Aunque la peliverde fue la decidió decir algo al respecto.

"Al parecer me salvo la campana …" La ojiverde opino con una sonrisa algo nerviosa al ver que el pelinegro tenía pensado noquearla o algo similar con su anterior ataque.

Naruto solo formo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro, Izuki …", El ojinegro dijo en voz baja para que de forma inesperada tocara con su mano derecha uno de los pechos de la peliverde que quedo sin palabras y los ojos bien abiertos por la acción inesperada de su amigo. "¿Puede ser que crecieron más?" El pelinegro pregunto con una expresión entre confusa y curiosa, al tratar de comparar con su mano izquierda la medida que tenían los pechos de la peliverde antes con los actuales, que lo dejaron sin habla al descubrir que habían crecido más.

"¡Pervertido!" Izuki grito en voz alta para que rápidamente por instinto le diera un fuerte puñetazo al pelinegro que estaba con la guardia baja y muy distraído.

Por lo que, Naruto sin poder reaccionar a tiempo recibió de lleno el golpe en todo su rostro enviándolo a chocar contra unos tubos de metal que habían tirados por ahí dejándolo al borde de la inconsciencia, pero aun así quedo con una pequeña y débil sonrisa en sus labios.

"Sin … duda … crecieron … más …" Naruto susurro con sus ojos en forma de remolino para que seguidamente quedara inconsciente, pero aun conservando su pequeña sonrisa algo pervertida.

Mientras tanto Izuki, sostenía sus pechos con una expresión muy sonrojada por esa acción tan atrevida del pelinegro para que seguidamente empezara a caminar lentamente hacia su amigo.

"Mi pequeño gatito pervertido …" La peliverde murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa para que seguidamente se sentara encima de la espalda de Naruto, porque tenía que pensar cómo podía despertarlo de su estado de inconsciencia temporal y al instante se le ocurrió una gran idea porque se formó una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

**En Alguna Parte De La Prefectura De Shizuoka**

Una mujer grito de terror cuando un villano le robo el dinero de su cartera, dejándola tirada en el piso y ella por instinto utilizo su Quirk que consiste en un escudo de energía azulado para protegerse del ladrón.

"¡Un ladrón!", Un civil acuso al tipo que había asaltado a la mujer. "¡Alguien!" El mismo civil pidió con desesperación la ayuda de algún héroe que estuviera cerca.

Mientras que el villano con aspecto de moco gigante escapaba con el dinero que le robo a la mujer a paso rápido entre las personas que se atravesaban en su camino.

"¡Atrápenme si pueden!" El villano desafío en voz alta a cualquiera que tuviera el valor de enfrentarlo, mientras sin darle la mínima importancia se llevaba por delante un poste de luz que atravesó con su cuerpo viscoso sin sufrir el más mínimo daño en el proceso por razones obvias.

"¿Eh? No hay ningún héroe.", Otro civil dijo al mirar hacia todos lados. "Siempre suele haber alguno cerca." El mismo civil comento muy confuso al no ver ni un héroe a los alrededores.

Mientras esto pasaba un hombre misterioso, salió de una tienda con una bolsa de compras en su mano izquierda que al ver dicho alboroto se quedó parado en la puerta de dicho lugar.

"Seguramente están aprovechando el caos de esta mañana." Otro civil al zar opino al recordar la pelea de hace unas horas atrás.

El hombre misterioso tosió en su mano derecha machándola con un poco de sangre, mientras escuchaba atentamente la conversación del grupo de civiles.

"Hay muchos sujetos que no saben que uso darle a sus Quirk.", Otro civil que estaba cerca murmuro en voz baja. "Nunca se acaban …" El mismo civil dijo con una clara expresión de decepción en su rostro al ver como ese villano escapaba como si nada por la vereda de enfrente sí que ningún héroe estuviera presente pudiera detenerlo.

El hombre misterioso ya había escuchado suficiente de esta conversación, por lo que decidió usar su misterioso Quirk volviéndose más alto y musculoso con respecto a su anterior forma, para que seguidamente hiciera su dramática aparición como un famoso héroe ya muy conocido en el mundo.

"Van a acabar.", El héroe rubio prometió con una voz grave. Y esto produjo que los civiles se dieran la vuelta rápidamente con expresiones de sorpresa total al encontrarse con un héroe que todos ellos conocían por su Quirk y su gran sonrisa. "Eso es porque …", El hizo una pausa dramática para mirar fijamente al villano que este último sintió un extraño escalofrió en su 'espalda', por lo que desvió la mirada hacia atrás en un punto específico quedando aterrorizado cuando vio al héroe. "¡Yo estoy aquí!" El rubio musculoso dijo con una gran sonrisa que ayudo a calmar el tenso ambiente que había entre los civiles, y como siempre tuvo el efecto deseado en ellos.

* * *

**Secundaria Orudera**

Las clases habían terminado para los estudiantes de tercer año, por lo que estos empezaron a prepararse para irse hacia sus casas. Aunque no todos se iban hacia sus casas porque había un pequeño grupo que se iban a otro lugar a divertirse un rato con sus amigos/as.

"Hey, ¿Vamos al karaoke?" Una estudiante pregunto con una sonrisa a su amigo.

"¡Suena bien!" El otro estudiante respondió con entusiasmo a su amiga.

Mientras los estudiantes empezaban a irse, Naruto estaba tratando de llamar la atención de Izuki desde hace varios minutos … no entendía porque ella lo estaba ignorando, no había hecho nada malo … creo.

"Vamos, Izuki no me ignores." El pelinegro pidió a la peliverde que estaba leyendo tranquilamente las noticias de esta mañana en su celular, ignorando a su amigo.

Y Naruto que pensó que Izuki lo estaba ignorando por la acción inesperada que había hecho antes, que de apoco él estaba recordando.

"¡El incidente de esta mañana está en el top de las noticias!" La ojiverde dijo con una expresión feliz, para que seguidamente guardara su celular en su mochila … todavía ignorando al pelinegro que tiene frente suyo, que al ver esto quedo en 'shock' al ser ignorado completamente por la peliverde.

"Ella me ignoro completamente …" Naruto murmuro en voz baja con un aura de depresión rodeándolo. Aunque de forma inesperada él fue interrumpido por la ojiverde que se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a su amigo.

"¡Naruto!", La peliverde llamo en voz alta al pelinegro para seguidamente agarrarlo de sus manos descubiertas sobre el pupitre. "Debemos darnos prisa para ir a casa, todavía tengo que escribir unas cosas en mi cuaderno de héroes." Izuki comento al ojinegro que levanto la mirada de golpe al darse cuenta que había podido llamar la atención de su amiga y al darse cuenta que ella estaba tomándolo de sus manos se sonrojo levemente.

* * *

**Con Bakugo**

El rubio cenizo observaba la conversación entre su Deku y ese maldito ladrón/usurpador … que, para su diversión y 'felicidad'. Naruto estaba haciendo lo que sea para llamar la atención de su Deku que por el momento no le daba ni cinco de atención y al ver lo con esa extraña aura de depresión rodeándolo le hizo formar una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

"Te lo mereces, maldito usurpador." Katsuki dijo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras que sus dos amigos asentían con una gota de sudor estilo anime al observar la extraña actitud de su líder hacia Naruto con respecto a la peliverde con pecas en sus mejillas, sin duda eran celos.

"_Katsuki__, eres diabólico __…"_ Un amigo del rubio cenizo pensó con nerviosismo al ver como este último reía como maniático.

Aunque de pronto ocurrió algo que no se lo esperaban ninguno de los tres, pero el rubio cenizo lo sufrió más que sus dos amigos. Y eso fue que, Izuki le tomo la mano a Naruto de forma inesperada, obviamente Katsuki al ver esto sintió una increíble cantidad de celos y furia en lo más profundo de su alma. Por lo que apareció en un borrón de velocidad frente a la peliverde y a un lado del pelinegro para descargar su ira en Deku y Naruto.

"¡Deku!", El rubio cenizo grito con ira, provocando que ella se asustara por la aparición del Kacchan, y el pelinegro gruño al escuchar su voz. "¡Maldita!" Katsuki dijo muy molesto azotando su puño contra el banco de la adolescente, pero sin darse cuenta que cuando azoto su puño izquierdo provoco una pequeña explosión que casi pulverizo el cuaderno de Izuki dejándolo medio irreconocible.

Tanto Izuki como Naruto quedaron con la boca abierta al ver cómo había quedado el cuaderno con los análisis de los héroes que la peliverde tanto esfuerzo había puesto al ver a los héroes. Los amigos de Katsuki observaron con decepción al ver a su líder actuar de esa forma tan cruel con Izuki, y a la vez empezaron a temblar de miedo al sentir que el ambiente cambio de forma repentina por motivo del pelinegro que se levantó de su silla con los ojos cerrados para controlar nuevamente su creciente ira. Bakugo sonrió de forma burlona al ver como la peliverde estaba al borde de las lágrimas por su acción y al ver eso produjo algo extraño en su corazón… Por un momento tuvo la intensión de disculparse con ella por lo que le había hecho a su cuaderno, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Naruto lo interrumpió.

"Sabes, Katsuki. Esta vez te pasaste de la raya …", El pelinegro opino tronándose con fuerza sus nudillos. "Y lo pagaras muy caro." Naruto prometió con una expresión fría para seguidamente abrir sus ojos revelando sus iris amarillos con pupilas negras iguales a los de antes.

Bakugo sacudió la cabeza para olvidar su disculpa con la peliverde, para que luego formara una gran sonrisa al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro porque había esperado un momento como este desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

"Vamos, Naruto.", Katsuki reto al pelinegro de forma burlona. "Estuve esperando esto desde hace …" Pero de pronto el rubio cenizo fue silenciado por un fuerte y preciso gancho en la mandíbula de parte del pelinegro que lo elevo un metro en el aire para que seguidamente este le diera una patada en el torso que lo envió contra los dos amigos de Katsuki que lograron atraparlo con dificultad el cuerpo inconsciente de su líder.

El pelinegro observo con completa decepción como el rubio cenizo cayó derrotado con solo dos golpes suyos y eso que no uso demasiada fuerza.

"Hmph …", Naruto dijo con una expresión aburrida. "Sigues siendo débil, terrorista. La próxima vez que hagas algo contra mi pequeña Brócoli no seré tan blando contigo.", El pelinegro comento con seriedad al cuerpo inconsciente de Katsuki, para luego desviar lentamente su mirada hacia los dos amigos del rubio cenizo que temblaron de miedo cuando vieron esos extraños ojos del pelinegro. "Ustedes dos, llévenselo de mi vista." Naruto ordeno con una expresión fría dirigida a los compinches de Bakugo, que asintieron con rapidez para seguidamente desaparecer en un borrón de velocidad cargando con el cuerpo inconsciente de su líder.

Después que esos dos se llevaran al rubio cenizo de su vista, Los ojos del pelinegro volvieron a la normalidad a su color negro de siempre para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta para encontrarse a su peliverde sollozando en voz baja al ver que su cuaderno de héroes estaba arruinado, por lo que Naruto decidió hacer algo al respecto porque no le gustaba verla en ese estado.

Mientras que, Izuki sollozo cuando tomo entre sus manos el cuaderno de análisis de los héroes que tanto esfuerzo había puesto en escribir … ahora estaba totalmente arruinado por culpa de Kacchan, aunque de pronto ella fue interrumpida por su amigo de la infancia que le puso su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo.

"Tranquila, Izuki. Tu cuaderno todavía tiene salvación." El ojinegro dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora para animarla, que provoco que ella solo mirara triste a su cuaderno ahora chamuscado.

"No, mientas, Naruto. Sabes perfectamente que mi cuaderno de héroes está completamente arruinado por culpa de Kacchan …" La peliverde murmuro con un tono de voz muy triste.

"En eso te equivocas, Izuki. Recuerda que con mi 'magia' puedo hacer casi lo que sea." El pelinegro aseguro con la misma sonrisa confianzuda en sus labios, mientras que de su mochila de acampar sacaba la capa negra de antes para seguidamente tomar de las manos de la ojiverde dicho cuaderno chamuscado.

La peliverde solo observo en silencio lo que Naruto haría con su cuaderno de notas. Mientras que al mismo tiempo el pelinegro envolvió con su capa especial el cuaderno de héroes de su amiga para luego dejarlo encima de la mesa de la ojiverde con una mirada pensativa. E Izuki al notar esto miro al ojinegro fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

"Y, ¿Ahora qué?" Izuki pregunto con mucha curiosidad por lo que podía hacer esta vez la 'magia' del pelinegro para que seguidamente se acercara un poco más su cara para ver que ocurría con su preciado cuaderno de héroes.

"Espera.", Naruto contesto con seriedad para que luego apoyara su mano derecha sobre el cuaderno envuelto con su capa dejando pasar unos cuantos segundos en esa posición … hasta que de pronto retiro su mano de dicho objeto. "Listo." El pelinegro dijo con un tono misterioso en su voz, retirando lentamente su capa del cuaderno de notas de la peliverde ... el cual apenas Izuki lo vio quedo con la boca abierta porque estaba como recién sacado de la tienda donde antes ella lo había comprado.

"Wow, ¡Eso fue sorprendente!" La peliverde opino con un brillo contento en sus ojos, mientras con ambas manos tomaba su preciado cuaderno de héroes quedándoselo mirando fijamente en especial el título de dicho cuaderno, porque de repente tuvo un largo y feo recuerdo de su pasado.

* * *

***Flashback* **

Una pequeña de 4 años buscaba a su madre por la casa para que ella le prendiera la computadora y poder ver su vídeo favorito sobre cierto héroe.

"¡Mama!", Una niña peliverde con pecas en sus mejillas llamo en voz alta a una joven mujer peliverde, para que seguidamente la niña entrara a la cocina a paso rápido. "¡Mama, la computadora!" La pecosa dijo una vez más, mientras daba saltitos de entusiasmo.

La madre de Izuki, es una joven mujer delgada con el cabello corto de color verde oscuro atado con una cola de caballo a la izquierda.

"¿Otra vez?" Inko pregunto con una dulce sonrisa.

"¡Rápido!" Izuki respondió con desesperación.

"Cielos, ya debes haber visto unas 10.000 veces este vídeo, Izuki.", La joven peliverde opino con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que la niña ya no podía aguantar más la espera por lo que empezó a golpear su cabeza de forma cómica contra la silla acolchonada en que estaba sentada. "A mí me da escalofríos verlo." La madre de Izuki comento al recordar el contenido del vídeo sobre cierto héroe que es el símbolo de la paz de Japón.

Mientras tanto dicho vídeo empezaba a reproducirse, provocando que la niña peliverde se detuviera de lo que estaba haciendo para observar con una gran sonrisa la pantalla de la computadora.

* * *

"Ese era un antiguo vídeo. Una catástrofe extraña que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Mostraba a personas siendo rescatadas por un héroe durante su debut." La narradora empezó a explicar nuevamente.

* * *

**{Inicio Del Vídeo}**

"**¿Estás viendo? ¡Ha salvado a un centenar de personas!", Un civil exclamo con un tono de voz entre asustado y sorprendido. "¡Es una locura! ¡No han pasado ni diez minutos!" El mismo civil opino con total incredulidad de lo que estaba presenciando sus ojos. **

**Mientras el civil decía estas palabras, desde las ruinas del edificio en llamas empezó a salir una gran figura que a pesar de que no podían verlo, si escuchaban los fuertes pasos del héroe sobre el colectivo. **

Izuki observaba el vídeo con una sonrisa de asombro.

"**¡Jajaja!" El héroe desconocido (Hasta el momento) empezó a reírse en voz alta, mientras se acercaba a paso lento por encima del colectivo accidentado. **

"**¡Está riendo!" Otro civil dijo con asombro por la acción inesperada del héroe. **

Izuki al escuchar la risa de All Might quedo sin palabras por el increíble momento, que por más que lo hubiera visto miles de veces no le quitaba lo emocionante.

"**Todo está bien. Eso es porque …", All Might hizo una pausa dramática antes de seguir con sus palabras. "Yo estoy aquí." El rubio musculoso tranquilizo a todos los civiles con su gran y brillante sonrisa. **

El héroe conocido como All Might, es un hombre muy alto y rubio, cuyo diseño se asemeja a los cómics de héroes estadounidenses clásicos, con más sombreado que cualquier otro héroe, su cabello va peinado hacia atrás excepto por dos mechones al frente que se elevan en pico. Su vestimenta de héroe consiste en un traje de cuerpo rojo, blanco y azul con botas de color amarillo. Se ha demostrado con y sin capa. En general, su diseño se considera muy clásico.

La sonrisa de Izuki se agrando y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad al escuchar las palabras de All Might, pero las últimas palabras fueron una bomba para ella siempre dejándola impresionada.

**{Fin Del Vídeo}**

"¡Es genial!", La niña peliverde dijo con sus brazos extendidos, observando fijamente la figura de acción del famoso héroe en su mano derecha. "¡Cuando tenga un Quirk quiero que sea como el tuyo! **¡Jajaja!**" Izuki empezó a reírse en voz alta, tratando de imitar la risa de All Might.

Inko observo y escucho con una pequeña sonrisa como su única hija desea ser como dicho héroe en el futuro, pero a la vez su sonrisa paso a una expresión preocupada porque había algo en su cabeza que la había estado atormentando durante estos últimos meses, y es con respecto al Quirk de su hija que hasta el momento no lo había manifestado en su cuerpo.

* * *

**{Al Otro Día}**

"Es mejor que te rindas." Un doctor de avanzada de edad aconsejo con seriedad a la niña peliverde.

Esto provoco que Izuki quedara completamente petrificada en su lugar con una expresión en blanco por la inesperada y mala noticia, mientras que a la vez dejaba caer su figura de acción de All Might al piso.

"Eso …", La joven peliverde murmuro sin poder creer las palabras del médico. "Entonces, ¿Si tiene algo malo?", Inko pregunto al doctor que se quedó callado en respuesta, mientras que ella le dio una pequeña mirada a su hija. "Sus compañeros del jardín ya han manifestado sus habilidades … ella es la única ..." La joven peliverde dijo con preocupación por el estado mental de la pequeña ojiverde que todavía seguía en la misma manera.

El medico escucho cada palabra de la madre de la niña, y supo sacar una conclusión al instante del porque Izuki no tiene un Quirk como los demás niños/as.

"Disculpe, usted es de la cuarta generación, ¿Verdad?" El doctor pregunto con una expresión seria, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de la joven peliverde. "¿Qué hace su Quirk?" El medico mayor pregunto una vez más con notable profesionalidad.

"Si, bueno. Puedo atraer objetos pequeños hacia mí. Mi marido respira fuego." Inko respondió con su mano derecha en su cara, mientras con su mano izquierda atraía lentamente la figura de acción de su hija.

"Normalmente a los cuatro años ella habría manifestado uno de esos Quirk, o una combinación de ambos. Cuando los superpoderes comenzaron a aparecer se realizaron investigaciones al respecto. Los resultados arrojaron un punto interesante sobre la falta de articulación en el dedo meñique del pie.", El medico revelo con la misma actitud profesional, mientras que Inko observo con tristeza como Izuki estaba al borde de las lágrimas al escuchar las palabras del doctor. "Cuando los humanos no usan alguna parte de su cuerpo esta se vuelve innecesaria. Las personas que les falta una articulación han evolucionado.", El doctor señalo en la radiografía el pie izquierdo de la peliverde menor. "Como pueden ver en esta radiografía. Izuki-chan tiene dos articulaciones.", El medico señalo en especial esa zona del pie de dicha radiografía, mientras que Izuki al escuchar y ver la radiografía provoco que ella quedara con la boca abierta por su gran mala suerte. "Resulta raro ver algo así en la actualidad. Sin embargo, significa que no tiene un Quirk." El doctor termino de explicar con una expresión algo triste porque esta es la peor parte de su trabajo en dar las malas noticias a sus pacientes y arruinando los sueños de los niños/as que no tienen particularidades.

* * *

**{De Vuelta En La Casa}**

Izuki se había pasado casi toda la tarde viendo una y otra vez el vídeo favorito donde aparece All Might haciendo su debut como héroe. Mientras que Inko observaba con una expresión muy triste al ver que su hija estaba muy deprimida por la terrible noticia que les había dado el doctor horas atrás.

"Mama …", Izuki llamo en voz baja a la joven peliverde. "Sin importar la situación el salva a las personas sonriendo. Él es un héroe genial ...", La niña peliverde murmuro con tristeza, mientras que Inko al ver que su hija estaba a punto de llorar le partió el corazón. "Yo … ¿Puedo ser como el?" La ojiverde pregunto al borde de las lágrimas, mientras que la peliverde mayor empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su hija.

"¡Lo siento, Izuki! ¡Lo siento!" Inko dijo una y otra vez a su pequeña, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza porque pensaba que es su culpa que su hija no tuviera un Quirk como los demás niños/as.

***Fin De Flashback***

* * *

"No, te equivocas. Te equivocas, mama. Esa vez, lo que quería escuchar ..." La narradora de repente se quedó callada.

* * *

**Un Tiempo ****Después**

Izuki y Naruto caminaban con rumbo a la casa de la peliverde, porque ella tenía que escribir unas cuantas cosas extras que había visto durante la pelea entre los héroes y el villano de esta mañana, además que después ambos entrenarían durante unas horas y él le enseñaría ese truco de magia que restauro su cuaderno de héroes como le había prometido.

"Hey, Izuki …", El pelinegro llamo la atención de la pecosa. "Has estado muy callada durante el camino ¿En qué piensas?" El ojinegro pregunto con una expresión aburrida, dándole una pequeña mirada a la ojiverde que salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo.

"Oh, solo estaba recordando el pasado." La peliverde respondió con una sonrisa algo forzada que el pelinegro noto al instante.

"… (Suspiro) Eres fácil de leer Izuki, ¿Qué fue lo recordaste?" Naruto pregunto con seriedad y algo de preocupación por su amiga porque antes de que la conociera, ella no la pasaba muy bien por ser marginada al no tener un Quirk como los demás niños y niñas.

"Recordé cuando el doctor me dio la horrible noticia de que no tenía ningún Quirk en mi cuerpo …" La ojiverde contesto en voz baja, bajando su mirada al suelo para no hacer contacto visual con el pelinegro.

El ojinegro la miro fijamente por unos segundos hasta que decidió decir algo al respecto.

"Sabes Izuki, aunque no tengas un Quirk en tu cuerpo, de igual manera puedes cumplir tu sueño de ser una heroína con o sin Quirk …", El pelinegro dijo con un pequeño suspiro. "Además, recuerda que yo tampoco tengo uno." El ojinegro comento con una expresión algo aburrida, ya que no le importaba tener un Quirk como los demás estudiantes … sin duda alguna estaba mucho mejor como estaba.

"Tienes razón en eso, Naruto …", Izuki opino con una expresión pensativa al final de sus palabras por unos segundos, para que seguidamente decidiera decir su pregunta. "Pero, ¿De verdad crees que pueda convertirme en una heroína?" La peliverde pregunto con timidez en su voz, desviando su mirada hacia su cuaderno de héroes.

El pelinegro se la quedó mirando fijamente durante un minuto entero, que para la ojiverde fue una eternidad algo incomoda.

"No tengo dudas de que te convertirás en una fuerte y …", Naruto hizo una pequeña pausa, porque sus ojos brillaron de forma algo pervertida. "Atractiva heroína." El pelinegro respondió con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, aunque esta respuesta suya gano un suave golpecito en su brazo izquierdo de parte de la peliverde.

"Eres un pervertido.", Izuki dijo con una expresión enojada que simulo, para luego formar una dulce sonrisa por las palabras inspiradoras de su amigo. "Pero tienes razón, Naruto. ¡Me mantendré firme y siguiere adelante hasta cumplir mi sueño!" La peliverde prometió en voz alta con una expresión totalmente decidida.

"Así se habla, Izuki." El ojinegro apoyo con un pulgar arriba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, para que seguidamente ambos empezaran a caminar bajo un puente.

La ojiverde de pronto hizo algo inesperado y esperado a la vez … elevo su puño derecho sobre su cabeza para empezar a moverlo hacia todos lados.

"**¡Jajaja!**" Izuki empezó a reírse en voz alta, tratando de imitar la risa de All Might … pero, fallo graciosamente porque su risa emitida de cierto héroe sonó algo extraña y divertida para cierto pelinegro que la observaba tratando de aguantarse su propia risa.

"¿Otra vez con esa risa extraña, Izuki?" Naruto pregunto con una expresión divertida al escuchar la risa de su peliverde.

"Si, y no es extraña. Es la risa del mejor héroe del mundo entero." La ojiverde respondió con sus mejillas infladas de lo molesta que estaba por escuchar como el ojinegro se burlaba de su intento de imitar la 'magnifica' risa de All Might.

"Hai, hai, Izuki. Lo que tú digas." El pelinegro acepto a medias la respuesta de su amiga, mientras que todavía conservaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

Aunque de pronto él pelinegro se detuvo en seco al sentir algo extraño debajo, mientras su sonrisa se borraba de sus labios cambiando a una expresión seria. La peliverde al darse cuenta que Naruto se detuvo, ella hizo lo mismo dándose la vuelta para quedárselo mirando fijamente con una expresión algo confusa.

"¿Qué pasa, Naruto?" La peliverde pregunto con curiosidad y también algo aterrada de que hubiera un villano cerca de su posición.

El pelinegro en respuesta puso su dedo índice en los labios de Izuki para silenciarla por un momento porque escucho un sonido extraño que provino desde las alcantarillas, por lo que el miro hacia la tapa más cercana que tenían de su posición … y tal como presintió de ese lugar empezó a salir un extraño fluido oscuro que rápidamente tomo la forma de un horrible monstruo con ojos y dientes extraños.

La peliverde observo muy asustada ese aterrador monstruo que seguramente es un villano que les venía a hacer daño a ella y su amigo. En cambio, el rubio solo observo con seriedad y sin inmutarse en ningún momento de la llegada de esa cosa repulsiva … esta fue la opinión personal de Naruto.

"¡¿Un villano?!" Izuki exclamo con horror para seguidamente esconderse detrás del pelinegro por seguridad, ya que sabía que el la protegería … a pesar de que ambos no tuvieran un Quirk, Naruto nunca retrocedería en una pelea.

"Izuki, cierra los ojos. No quiero que veas esto.", Naruto murmuro en voz baja a la ojiverde que asintió con la cabeza haciendo lo que su amigo le ordeno. "_¿__Debería usar eso ahora__?_" El ojinegro pensó con profundidad en usar su máscara de antihéroe por primera vez, pero al final decidió descartar esa opción porque sabía que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo por la presencia de su amiga de la infancia, y en su lugar decidió usar las palabras.

El villano con Quirk de fluido o lodo, miro a Izuki y Naruto … principalmente a este último con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"**Un disfraz de tamaño mediano**." El villano dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa al ver que hoy es su día de suerte para poder escapar de ser atrapado por All Might, ya que el cuerpo de Naruto es perfecto para camuflarse entre los civiles.

El villano cambio su sonrisa por una más pervertida, porque tal vez podría usar el cuerpo de Naruto para divertirse con esa zukulenta peliverde … aunque de repente fue interrumpido por la voz del pelinegro.

"Vaya, nunca había visto una cosa tan fea …", El pelinegro opino dándole una mirada completa al villano. "Pareces un experimento fallido. ¿Acaso te sacaron de un laboratorio subterráneo?" El ojinegro pregunto esta vez con una sonrisa burlona, aunque por un instante se le había borrado esa sonrisa por una expresión seria al recordar algo feo de su pasado … pero, solo duro un instante porque volvió a su expresión fría.

Izuki que escucho las palabras de Naruto, empezó a reírse en voz baja porque él siempre es de usar palabras como esa con las personas que le caían mal o lo molestaban.

"**¡¿Que dijiste, mocoso maldito?!**" El villano de fluido exigió con furia, mientras estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el ojinegro para tomar su cuerpo a la fuerza.

"¿Que estas sordo?", Naruto pregunto con el ceño fruncido, aunque esto produjo que el villano se enfadara más que antes. "No lo voy a repetir." El pelinegro contesto con las manos en sus bolsillos, y una expresión aburrida en su rostro porque el villano extraño resulto ser una completa pérdida de tiempo ya que el ojinegro se esperaba una pelea mano a mano desde el principio.

El villano estaba al borde de matar a este chico bocón y molesto, pero eso sería una muy mala elección de parte suya porque no tendría como escaparse del molesto de All Might que venía pisándole sus talones … literalmente, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería hacerlo sufrir hasta la muerte cuando tome su cuerpo por la fuerza.

"**¡Ya verás!**-" Aunque de repente el villano de lodo fue interrumpido de su ataque cuando escucho junto a Naruto e Izuki que la tapa de las alcantarillas salió volando hacia arriba chocando contra la parte superior del puente, y esto fue producto de un fuerte golpe de alguien.

Tanto el villano como el pelinegro quedaron muy sorprendidos [Menos Izuki que todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados.] cuando vieron de quien se trataba.

"No se preocupen, estudiantes.", All Might tranquilizo levantándose del suelo hasta su máxima altura para seguidamente utilizar su pie derecha para pisar con fuerza el suelo. "¡Yo estoy aquí!" El rubio dijo con su gran sonrisa, mientras al lado suyo caía la tapa de la alcantarilla que había golpeado hace un instante atrás.

Izuki cuando escucho la voz de su más preciado héroe sobre todos los demás, decidió abrir sus ojos rápidamente y cuando vio a All Might quedo totalmente paralizada de la emoción de ver en persona a su héroe favorito. Naruto, en cambio frunció el ceño muy molesto al ver a ese héroe en persona porque sin duda no les caía bien ese tipo de personas que no se atrevían a matar un villano.

El villano al ver que no tendría escapatoria, decidió atacar de forma desesperante al héroe número 1 del mundo con su brazo derecho de lodo … pero, All Might esquivo sin problemas el ataque del villano agachando un poco su cuerpo, produciendo que dicho ataque siguiera de largo y golpeara un punto del puente subterráneo. Luego de esto el rubio musculoso dio un salto hacia delante en dirección del villano que en un intento más desesperado empezó a atacar con más de sus ataques de lodo esta vez decidiendo usar su brazo izquierdo, pero antes que esos ataques tocaran al héroe este se detuvo con su pie izquierdo pisando con fuerza el suelo para tomar un buen impulso, porque utilizaría una de sus técnicas más famosas y utilizadas por él.

La única en darse cuenta de esto fue la peliverde que quedo con la boca abierta.

"Esa pose …", La ojiverde murmuro en voz baja. "¡Naruto! ¡Al suelo!" Izuki ordeno en voz alta al pelinegro que al parecer estaba enfocado en la pelea que tiene frente a él, por lo que no le prestó atención a la ojiverde cuando paso lo obvio.

Ella al ver que su amigo no la escucho decidió salvar al pelinegro por su cuenta, por lo que salto sobre Naruto provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. All Might al ver la acción heroica de la estudiante peliverde su sonrisa se agrando y brillo más que antes, por lo que cargando fuerza en su puño derecho decidió no perder más tiempo y hacer su técnica de una vez por todas.

"**¡TEXAS SMASH!**" El rubio musculoso grito con un tono de voz lleno de poder, lanzando su puño derecho al frente provocando una presión de viento que se dirigió hacia el villano de lodo a una increíble velocidad.

El villano al ver ese ataque quedo con los ojos muy abiertos del miedo … pero, no fue lo suficiente rápido para escapar o esquivar ese ataque. Aunque lo más horrible que sufrió el villano fue cuando la presión de viento lo alcanzo empezando a empujarlo hacia atrás, mientras gritaba de dolor al ser comprimido.

"**¡¿Solo con la presión del viento?!**" El villano de lodo dijo con una expresión insoportable de dolor para que seguidamente explotara largando lodo/fluido hacia todas partes que, para mala suerte de los dos únicos espectadores de la pelea … esa cosa cayó sobre ambos manchándolos de pies a cabeza con esa cosa asquerosa y repugnante.

Izuki y Naruto que observaron todo el suceso desde su posición en el suelo quedaron con la boca abierta por ese ataque del rubio musculoso, aunque el pelinegro fue el primero en salir de su impresión porque sintió que la peliverde estaba encima suyo, apoyando sus pechos en su espalda dejándolo con una expresión soñadora al sentir esa maravillosa sensación.

"_Ah __…_", El ojinegro suspiro en su mente. "_Esto es el paraíso __…_" Naruto pensó con una sonrisa satisfecha para que seguidamente cerrara sus ojos para disfrutar más este momento único … si, Naruto es algo pervertido.

Mientras que Izuki se había desmayado de golpe cuando el pelinegro cerro los ojos, ya que ver a All Might en persona fue demasiado para ella quedándose encima de su amigo con una sonrisa de felicidad pura. El rubio musculoso al ver esa extraña escena sintió que una gran gota de sudor estilo anime se deslizo por su frente, aunque también le pareció gracioso y algo adorable.

* * *

**Un Momento ****Después**

All Might se acercó al par de estudiantes extraños que todavía seguían en el suelo para despertarlos de su estado de inconsciencia que en este caso sería para Izuki, porque Naruto estaba consciente de su alrededor y el acercamiento del héroe. El rubio musculoso juro que el pelinegro estaba sonriendo de forma pervertida, pero fue por un instante porque luego volvió a la normalidad … negando con la cabeza decidió despertarlos ambos con sus manos para darle unas suaves palmadas en los rostros de ambos estudiantes.

"¡Hey! ¡Hey!", El héroe rubio llamo a ambos, pero al ver que Izuki abrió los ojos se detuvo. "¡Ah!", All Might exclamo con sorpresa al ver que la peliverde abrió sus ojos lentamente por los golpecitos molestos que había recibido en sus mejillas. "Que alivio ¡Me alegro que ambos estén bien!" El rubio musculoso comento con una gran sonrisa y moviendo su mano derecha frente a su rostro en un gesto de saludo.

Izuki cuando enfoco su mirada seguido de escuchar esa voz conocida quedo con la boca abierta como un pez recién sacado del agua y los ojos en blanco de la impresión, porque el famoso héroe estaba agachado frente a ella … pero esa no fue su única reacción, ya que también grito de la sorpresa retrocediendo un metro hacia atrás. Y esto fue como la señal para que el pelinegro se levantara como un robot acercándose rápidamente a su amiga, provocando que el rubio musculoso lo observara fijamente con curiosidad.

"¡Izuki! ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Fue Katsuki otra vez?" Naruto pregunto una pregunta tras otra con una evidente preocupación en su rostro, mientras de forma disimulada sacaba una barra metálica de color negro de su manga derecha para 'matar' al maldito que había sido capaz de herir a su peliverde … aunque por suerte el rubio musculoso no había visto el arma cuerpo a cuerpo que saco Naruto.

El héroe numero uno observo todo ese pequeño alboroto con una expresión divertida, porque vio que ese chico se preocupaba mucho por la chica ojiverde, Por lo que de repente un nuevo pensamiento apareció en su cerebro.

"_¿__Tal vez sean novios__?_", All Might pregunto en su mente para que seguidamente diera un suspiro contento_. _"_Oh, la juventud__."_ El rubio musculoso pensó con una sonrisa, al recordar sus días en el instituto con sus amigos/as y compañeros/as.

Mientras tanto la peliverde todavía no salía de su trance, por lo que único que hizo fue señalar con su dedo índice al héroe que estaba observando fijamente su interacción. El pelinegro siguió hacia donde estaba señalando su amiga y cuando vio que era All Might se puso en posición de defensa.

"… ¿Tu? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Izuki?!" El ojinegro exigió con evidente ira en su voz, mientras sostenía su barra metálica en un agarre inverso.

El héroe rubio quedo con los ojos bien abiertos al ver como ese chico lo estaba enfrentando sin importarle quien fuese … aunque cuando vio lo que el pelinegro tiene en sus manos un arma cuerpo a cuerpo, lo hizo estar precavido.

"Chico, será mejor que bajes o guardes esa cosa.", El rubio musculoso ordeno para que seguidamente se cruzara de brazos. "Podrías terminar lastimado." All Might opino con una expresión seria, observando fijamente a ese chico porque había algo mal con el que no sabía cómo explicarlo con palabras ... pero, sacudiendo la cabeza decidió dejarlo de lado.

"Ya veremos quien saldrá lastimado, ¡Viejo!" El pelinegro grito con furia para que seguidamente daba un salto para impulsarse hacia el héroe que miro al chico sin inmutarse por su repentino ataque … pero antes de que su puño izquierdo conectara contra el estómago de All Might, un grito femenino lo detuvo en el acto.

"¡Naruto, detente!", La peliverde ordeno en voz alta, provocando que el ojinegro se detuviera en seco de su ataque, para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta de forma lenta para empezar a mirar fijamente a la ojiverde. "All Might no me hizo nada, solo quede sorprendida de verlo en persona.", La ojiverde explico con un tono algo tímido al recibir esa mirada de parte de su amigo. "Además, recuerda que nos salvó a ambos de ese malvado villano." Izuki dijo con una expresión seria, observando como su querido amigo se había tranquilizado para que este seguidamente empezara a caminar hacia ella.

"Hmph, lo que sea." Naruto acepto a medias las palabras de la peliverde, mientras guardaba su barra metálica en su lugar para luego ponerse al lado de Izuki cruzado de brazos.

El héroe rubio al ver un hueco en la conversación de ambos estudiantes decidió entrar para explicar su error.

"Lo siento, ambos se vieron involucrados en mi lucha contra el villano. No suelo cometer esta clase de errores, pero, era mi primer día en esta ciudad así que me deje llevar." El rubio musculoso explico con su típica risa al final de sus palabras, mientras que a la vez puso su mano derecha en su rostro para que el momento fuera más dramático de lo normal.

La ojiverde al escuchar las palabras y la risa de All Might quedo con una mirada soñadora y con espirales en sus ojos. Mientras que Naruto se cruzó de brazos con una expresión molesta, porque le habría gustado tener una pelea con ese rubio con sonrisa de estúpido que para su disgusto empezó a hablar de nuevo.

"Sin embargo, ambos fueron de gran ayuda, principalmente tu chica por ese acto heroico de ayudar a tu novio. ¡Sin duda asombroso!", All Might elogio a la peliverde que quedo en shock cuando su cerebro capto esas palabras. "Además, gracias a ambos pude capturarlo." El héroe rubio dijo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, mientras en sus manos tiene dos botellas de refrescos de la marca 'torrent' que al parecer había metido a la fuerza al villano a dichas botellas por separado para seguramente debilitarlo y que no escapara del control del héroe.

"_El héroe número __1__, __All Might …__ de verdad es el __…__ y __¡__Esta felicitándome__!",_ La peliverde pensó todavía en una especie de trance, observando como la sonrisa del rubio musculoso brillo más que antes. "Ahora que lo veo mejor, ¡Luce totalmente diferente en persona!" Izuki pensó en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras fueron escuchadas por los dos presentes.

Y este último comentario de la ojiverde provoco una risa en All Might, mientras que Naruto solo sintió una increíble cantidad de celos.

"Maldito seas, viejo como te atreves a robarme a mi Pequeña Brócoli." El pelinegro gruño en voz baja cruzándose de brazos, ya que estaba celoso de que la peliverde estuviera hipnotizado con el rubio.

Aunque de pronto, Izuki recordó que debía pedirle un autógrafo lo antes posible al All Might antes de que este se fuera a luchar contra otros villanos y la dejara con las ganas de tener su autógrafo.

"Donde debería …", La ojiverde murmuro buscando su cuaderno con rapidez, pero de pronto lo vio a un metro de su posición. "¡Mi cuaderno de notas!", La peliverde dijo con felicidad cuando lo tomo entre sus manos, pero cuando lo abrió se encontró con lo menos pensado. "¡Ya lo hizo! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Un tesoro! ¡Sera una reliquia familiar!" Izuki grito de forma apresurada para que seguidamente inclinara su cabeza varias veces en señal de agradecimiento.

"¡Okay!", All Might dijo con un pulgar arriba. "Tal vez en un futuro muy cercano puedas convertirte en una heroína, chica.", El rubio musculoso comento con la misma sonrisa, para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta dándoles la espalda a ambos estudiantes. "Bueno, debo entregar este sujeto a la policía. ¡Los veo del otro lado de la pantalla!" El héroe rubio saludo con su mano derecha al dúo de estudiantes, con el mismo tono feliz.

"Pero …" Aunque la ojiverde no pudo terminar sus palabras porque el rubio siguió con su comentario.

"Los profesionales debemos luchar contra el mal todo el tiempo." All Might explico con un tono entre serio y contento para que seguidamente empezara a calentar sus músculos.

"_Espera __…_", La peliverde trato de detener al rubio musculoso, observando como este empezaba a estirarse. "_Tengo muchas preguntas __..._" Izuki pensó las últimas palabras con total tristeza al ver que su héroe favorito se estaba por ir dejándola con las ganas de preguntarle algo muy importante.

"_Este tipo __…_" El pelinegro pensó estrechando los ojos en dicho héroe rubio, ya que todavía estaba muy molesto al ver como su peliverde estaba muy triste.

Aunque de pronto ella decidió hacer algo inesperado que tanto Naruto como All Might no lo notaron al estar metidos en sus propios pensamientos.

"Bueno, entonces …", El rubio musculoso hizo una pausa dramática para seguidamente dar un gran salto al cielo. "¡Espero que sigan apoyándome!" El héroe rubio grito en voz alta para que ambos estudiantes pudieran escucharlo claramente.

Mientras que su salto provoco una fuerte ráfaga de viento que movió las copas de los árboles de cerezo cercanos. El pelinegro al ver que por fin se había ido ese tipo con sonrisa de estúpido, cerró los ojos con un suspiro.

"Vamos, Izuki. Ese tipo no vale la pena …", Naruto se quedó callado al final de sus palabras al darse cuenta de la falta de respuesta de la peliverde abrió sus ojos. "¿Izuki?", El pelinegro pregunto con una expresión confusa porque dónde debería estar la ojiverde, solo encontró una nube de humo con la forma de su cuerpo. Aunque mucho tiempo no tardo en localizarla porque escucho su chillido de absoluto miedo, que provino por donde se había ido el rubio musculoso. "¡¿Que?!" El ojinegro exclamo en voz alta y con los ojos bien abiertos, al ver como Izuki colgaba de la pierna izquierda del héroe.

* * *

Mientras tanto la peliverde se agarró con fuerza a la pierna izquierda del rubio musculoso como si su vida dependiera de ello … y en esta ocasión si estaba en peligro, por lo que empezó a gritar de horror.

"¿Eh …?", All Might dijo con una expresión confusa para que seguidamente bajara su mirada hacia abajo encontrándose con el rostro de completo terror de la estudiante peliverde de antes. "¡Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! ¡Suéltame por favor! ¡Esto es ser demasiado fanática!" El héroe rubio ordeno algo asustado al ver hasta donde podían llegar sus fans, mientras que a la vez trataba de sacarse de encima a la ojiverde de su pierna izquierda, que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil porque ella se había enganchado con fuerza.

"¡Si te suelto ahora voy a morir!" Izuki respondió con desesperación, provocando que el rubio dejara de forcejear con la peliverde.

"Es verdad." El rubio musculoso dijo al instante al pensar esas palabras de la chica.

La ojiverde al ver su oportunidad decidió hablar de forma apresurada, pero con mucha dificultad.

"¡Tengo muchas preguntas que quiero que me respondas!" La peliverde hablo con dificultad y una expresión graciosa, ya que el intenso viento la obligaba a cerrar su boca continuamente.

"¡Okay, okay!", All Might contesto con nerviosismo al escuchar las palabras de la peliverde. "Ya entendí, cierra boca y ojos.", El héroe rubio ordeno con la misma sonrisa de siempre para que seguidamente con su mano derecha tomara en un agarre firme la mochila de Izuki para que esta no se cayera al vacío y el terminara en una situación que lo marcaría de por vida, por lo que rápidamente busco con su mirada un lugar seguro y vacío donde podían aterrizar … pero de repente tosió levemente, provocando un gran dolor a su cuerpo que pudo simular a tiempo. "Shit." El rubio musculoso maldijo en voz baja, mientras una gota de sangre se escapaba de su boca que limpio con su puño derecho.

* * *

**Con Naruto**

El pelinegro salió de su pequeño shock, para seguidamente subirse con rapidez a la copa de un árbol de cerezo para mirar fijamente hacia el cielo, observando que haría ese viejo con su pequeña Brócoli, y cuando vio que aterrizaron en un edificio lejano de su posición lo molesto mucho.

"¡Mierda!" Naruto dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de una anciana que estaba caminando a paso lento con un bastón metálico muy llamativo por un brillo característico en este.

"Cuida tu vocabulario, jovencito.", La anciana advirtió con seriedad, levantando su mirada hacia el árbol de cerezo. "Y bájate de ahí." La mujer de edad avanzada ordeno con la misma expresión en su rostro, ya que en particular le encantaban los arboles de cerezo y que ese mocoso estuviera en uno arruinándolo con sus pies y manos la enfado mucho.

El pelinegro bajo la mirada lentamente hacia la fuente de sonido encontrándose a una anciana con aspecto extraño.

"¡¿Huh?!", El pelinegro dijo con una sonrisa burlona. "Mire, señora yo no le hago caso a nadie. Así que piérdase por otro lado a estirar la pata.", El ojinegro respondió con una expresión aburrida para que de forma muy descortés invitaba a la anciana con su mano derecha a que se fuera de su vista … aunque nunca se esperó que ella le lanzara un bastón metálico a su rostro, provocando que el pelinegro cayera del árbol e impactara con fuerza contra el suelo. Pero, Naruto se levantó de golpe para mirar fijamente a la anciana que lo había golpeado. "¡¿Qué le pasa, vieja loca?!" Naruto exigió con evidente ira en su rostro, ya que se le estaba formando un chichón estilo anime en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Ella observo con una expresión en blanco a este chico muy maleducado, que por haber dicho esas palabras hacia ella sufriría un castigo.

"Sabes, jovencito no deberías haber dichos esas palabras.", La anciana opino con una mirada seria para luego cambiar su expresión que incomodo un poco al pelinegro. "Porque hiciste enfadar a la anciana equivocada." La mujer de edad avanzada comento con una pequeña sonrisa sádica en sus labios para que seguidamente arrojara su bastón en el aire sobre el ojinegro que observo todo eso con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Ja! ¿Qué mierda fue-" Pero de forma repentina el pelinegro fue silenciado cuando encima suyo el bastón metálico cayo con fuerza aplastándolo contra el suelo, porque la anciana tenía un extraño Quirk que producía que los objetos que tocara pudieran agrandarse o encogerse según su gusto y control.

Ella al ver esto sonrió ampliamente porque le había dado una lección de por vida al chico con malos modales.

"Te lo dije, chico.", La anciana recordó al estudiante ojinegro. "Nadie se mete con una anciana que en su pasado fue una vi ..." Aunque de repente la mujer de tercera edad fue interrumpida cuando su bastón fue levantado del suelo como si fuera una ramita por el pelinegro que pensó que había 'asesinado'.

Luego, Naruto arrojo dicho bastón gigante a los pies de la anciana que había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta al presenciar que el chico no había sufrido ningún daño y ni hablar de su fuerza sobre humana … pero lo que dejo aterrorizada a la anciana fueron los ojos del chico que ahora habían cambiado a iris amarillas con pupilas negras que desprendían un enorme sentimiento de ira hacia su objetivo para que seguidamente este formara una sonrisa psicópata en sus labios cuando elevo su mano derecha hacia la anciana.

"Sabe que podría matarla en este momento si quisiera, anciana …", El pelinegro afirmo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, pero de repente su expresión cambio a una más tranquila. "Pero no lo haré, porque no vales la pena el esfuerzo." Naruto murmuro en voz baja para que seguidamente sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad, y esto es debido a que pudo controlarse a tiempo al recordar a cierta peliverde … por lo que poniendo tranquilamente sus manos en sus bolsillos se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar a paso lento hacia el edificio donde estaba Izuki junto al héroe rubio.

"Tarde o temprano …" La anciana dijo lo suficientemente alto para que el pelinegro escuchara su comentario, y que al parecer escucho, porque Naruto se detuvo en seco para luego darse vuelta en dirección de la mujer de avanzada edad.

"Créeme anciana, no le gustaría verme como a un villano." El pelinegro afirmo con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, que provoco un escalofrió en la anciana y de forma instintiva ella retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás debido a que esa actitud del muchacho por poco y casi le provoca un infarto del miedo.

Luego de esto, el ojinegro se dio la vuelta y desapareció en un espiral negro con un destino 'desconocido', dejando atrás a una villana retirada muy asustada.

"E-Este chico …", La mujer de tercera edad se quedó en silencio de repente debido a que estaba bastante pensativa, en donde ella sin duda todavía no podía quitarse esa extraña sonrisa del chico de su mente. "Podría ser un excelente y poderoso villano en un futuro cercano." La mujer de edad avanzada opino en voz baja para que seguidamente pusiera su mano izquierda sobre el bastón metálico volviéndolo a su tamaño normal, volviéndolo a empuñar en su mano derecha.

Luego de esto ella empezó a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado con destino hacia su casa.

* * *

**Con Izuki Y All Might**

El rubio musculoso junto a la peliverde aterrizaron en un edificio al azar que para su suerte estaba vacío en la azotea de dicho lugar. Izuki casi al instante se soltó de la pierna del héroe para empezar a besar el suelo como si hubiera llegado a un oasis.

"E-Eso fue aterrador …" La peliverde opino con leves temblores en su cuerpo, ya que se le estaba por salir su querida alma.

Mientras eso pasaba un espiral negro apareció detrás de unas cajas apiladas, por lo que All Might e Izuki no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de Naruto … aunque este último no hizo su aparición hasta que fuera el momento indicado.

"¡Maldición!", El rubio musculoso dijo en voz alta con sus manos en sus caderas. "Pídele a alguien de los de abajo que te ayuden a bajar." El héroe rubio comento sin 'importarle' tanto como la chica peliverde bajaría del edificio.

Pero en realidad esto era una mentira suya 'sobre no darle importancia de como bajaría la peliverde', porque la verdad es que el héroe planeaba que ella insistiera en que se quedara para comprobar algo. Y como si fuera invocado o algo parecido el pelinegro decidió hacer su aparición repentina.

"¿Alguien necesita mi ayuda?" Naruto pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa para que seguidamente saliera de su escondite con un aspecto más brillante y misterioso de lo normal volviéndolo muy dramático.

"¡Chico/Naruto!" Tanto All Might como Izuki dijeron al mismo tiempo con expresiones de asombro, ya que no podían entender como el ojinegro había llegado tan rápido hacia este edificio.

El rubio musculoso tenía un grado de curiosidad muy alto sobre el Quirk de ese chico, pero decidió reservarse su pregunta para otra ocasión. La ojiverde en cambio, no pregunto nada sobre la aparición repentina de su amigo, porque sabía que este tiene trucos de 'magia' bajo su manga para poder haber llegado hasta donde estaba ella.

"Ese soy yo." El pelinegro afirmo con un pulgar arriba para que seguidamente su mirada se enfocara en la peliverde.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, pero la ojiverde observo que el uniforme de su amigo estaba muy maltratado.

"¿Qué te paso?" Izuki pregunto con cierto grado de preocupación.

All Might también tenía algo de curiosidad de que pudo haberle pasado al chico.

"Oh, ¿Esto?", Naruto señalo a su uniforme escolar, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de ambos espectadores. "Una vieja loca me golpeo sin razón alguna." El pelinegro respondió con una expresión molesta y cruzándose de cruzados.

Tanto All Might como Izuki quedaron con expresiones en blanco por esa respuesta, pero no preguntaron nada más al respecto. El rubio musculoso al ver que la peliverde tiene a su 'novio' de vuelta para que este la ayudara a bajar del edificio, suspiro de alivio porque ahora podía irse tranquilamente a seguir combatiendo villanos. Por lo que rápidamente decidió irse del lugar porque tarde o temprano aparecería el problema con su cuerpo y no quería que un civil común supiera sobre eso.

"Bueno, ahora si tengo que irme, adiós." El rubio musculoso saludo para seguidamente empezar a caminar lentamente hacia la baranda de la azotea.

La ojiverde al escuchar esto salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos, para que seguidamente desviara la mirada de su amigo al héroe más importante del mundo.

"¡Espera! Tengo que …" Aunque la peliverde no pudo terminar porque el rubio musculoso la detuvo en seco.

"¡No! ¡No puedo esperar!" All Might dijo en voz alta, mientras seguía su paso hacia la baranda de la azotea.

El pelinegro solo estrecho sus ojos en el rubio, ya que esas palabras lo molestaron bastante porque no podía soportar ver a ese maldito héroe tratar de esa manera a su amiga de la infancia.

"_No te atrevas a arruinarle el sueño a Mi Pequeña Brócoli, __All Might …_" El ojinegro pensó, mientras estaba haciendo lo posible para tratar de controlarse así mismo porque si llegaba a escuchar otra respuesta negativa de parte del héroe sin duda se armaría un desmadre sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

"Pero …" Izuki no termino sus palabras porque de pronto empezó a tener muchos Flashback sobre todos los comentarios negativos que recibió a lo largo de su vida de que no podía ser una heroína por no tener un Quirk, empezando primero con el doctor que por poco y arruino su sueño, seguido por los insultos de Kacchan y sus amigos … entre otras personas que se burlaron de ella por no tener un Quirk como los demás.

Aunque de pronto una nueva luz de recuerdos de su madre que la apoyo siempre en su sueño de convertirse en una heroína, seguido de Naruto que siempre estuvo a su lado ayudándola y protegiéndola de las personas que se burlaban de ella … por lo que armándose de valor decidió preguntarle su duda lo antes posible.

"¿Alguien sin un Quirk puede ser una heroína?", La peliverde pregunto lo suficientemente alto para que All Might la oyera, y al parecer lo logro porque el rubio musculoso se detuviera en seco. "Una persona sin un Quirk … ¡¿Puede ser como tú?!" La ojiverde pregunto en voz alta con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas para seguidamente cerrara sus ojos con fuerza y su cuerpo tembló un poco, porque tenía miedo de recibir una respuesta negativa que arruinaría su vida y su sueño para siempre.

All Might en respuesta se quedó en silencio dándole la espalda a ambos estudiantes, hasta que de pronto empezó a girar su cabeza lentamente en dirección a la peliverde con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver que su objetivo había sido contestado por esta jovencita con un corazón muy puro y noble.

Naruto observo fijamente al rubio musculoso esperando pacientemente la respuesta que cambiaría la historia de este mundo, dándole un antes y un después ... podía sentirlo en el aire, que la respuesta del héroe más poderoso del planeta cambiaría la vida de su amiga y la suya para siempre.

* * *

"Mi encuentro con All Might … fue un milagro … en ese momento, ni siquiera podría haber imaginado lo mucho que cambiaría mi destino."La narradora conocida como Izuki termino sus palabras por este capítulo.

* * *

**Fin Del Primer Capitulo**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de esta versión alternativa de 'Mi Pequeña Brócoli', y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirla. **

**Tal vez les parezca mucho a la versión original, pero les recomiendo que la lean bien y completa porque deje varias cosas importantes al igual que una que otra pista de la misma importancia. **

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 18324 Palabras.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Primer Paso

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

El Primer Super Anti-Héroe

Capítulo 2: Primer Paso

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Quirk/Técnica

**Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

_**Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

All Might se quedó todavía observando a la adolescente con una gran sonrisa, hasta que al final decidió hablar porque se le estaba agotando el tiempo con algo muy importante que lo involucraba con su cuerpo.

"¿Sin un Quirk?", El rubio cuestiono con un tono curioso y serio a la vez, quedándose pensativo durante unos segundos … aunque de repente como si fuera una especie de señal, esta lo saco de sus pensamientos dejándolo congelado en su lugar y empezando a gruñir de dolor en voz baja. "Holy Shit, maldición …" All Might dijo en voz baja, cruzándose de brazos cerca de su pecho en un intento de que su transformación no se revirtiera a la normalidad, mientras que a la vez su cuerpo es rodeado de pies a cabeza por una especie de vapor.

Naruto que había sido el único en darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando al rubio musculoso, solo elevo una ceja observándolo entre confuso y molesto, ya que podría estar dándole un infarto al héroe más grande del mundo … si, sin duda puede ser eso, porque este ya estaba haciendo 'viejo' a sus ojos. Mientras que la peliverde se quedó mirando el piso con una expresión deprimida al no escuchar una respuesta de su héroe favorito, pero eso no fue un impedimento para que ella siguiera hablando.

"No tengo un Quirk, no sé cuál es la razón, pero …", Izuki hizo una pausa, para que seguidamente le diera una pequeña mirada a su amigo de la infancia, que estaba todavía con sus ojos fijos en el 'Símbolo de Paz'. "Pienso que salvar personas es súper genial.", La ojiverde comento jugando con sus dedos para ocultar su sonrojo al darse cuenta que había estado mirando por un largo tiempo a Naruto, ignorando la gran cantidad de humo que había delante de ambos. "Salvar personas con una sonrisa.", La peliverde dijo con su propia sonrisa, mientras que a la vez cerraba sus ojos por un instante. "Quiero ser la más grande heroína del mundo, ¡Igual que tu-!" Pero de repente Izuki quedo sin habla cuando abrió sus ojos, porque frente suyo había un tipo muy flaco de ojos azules hundidos y cabello rubio con la misma vestimenta que llevaba All Might instantes atrás.

La ojiverde había quedado congelada en su lugar con una expresión ¿Asqueada? ¿Horrorizada? ¿Sorprendida? Eso era imposible de descifrar en estos momentos, porque seguidamente lanzo un chillido de terror. Mientras que el adolescente de ojos negros en cambio tuvo otro tipo de reacción, estaba ... ¿Riéndose? Si, se estaba riendo entre dientes.

* * *

**En Otra Parte De La Prefectura ****Shizuoka**

En un pequeño callejón una botella de refresco de una marca al azar con un contenido de color verdoso oscuro abría sus ojos lentamente muy desorientado ¿La razón? Simple, es un villano que había sido encerrado por All Might anteriormente durante una pelea en la que perdió fácilmente a manos de este último ... hasta que de pronto la cosa viscosa abrió sus ojos de golpe con algo de shock.

"**¿D**-**Donde estoy …?**", La cosa viscosa pregunto una vez que abrió sus ojos de golpe. "**¿Qué paso?**" El villano dijo con un tono confuso, hasta que de repente recordó el porqué de su estado encerrado dentro de una botella.

* * *

***Flashback***

"**¡TEXAS SMASH!**" El rubio musculoso grito con un tono de voz lleno de poder, lanzando su puño derecho al frente provocando una presión de aire que seguidamente se transformó en viento que se dirigió hacia el villano de lodo a una increíble velocidad.

El villano al ver ese ataque quedo con los ojos muy abiertos del miedo … pero, no fue lo suficiente rápido para escapar o esquivar ese ataque. Aunque lo más horrible que sufrió el villano fue cuando la presión de viento lo alcanzo empezando a empujarlo hacia atrás, mientras gritaba de dolor al ser comprimido a la fuerza.

***Fin Del Flashback***

* * *

"**Es verdad … ¡Ese bastardo!**", El villano maldijo con sus ojos rojos de la furia, empezando a temblar de ira dentro de la botella. "**Si no hubiera sido por ese bastardo** ..." Aunque de repente la cosa viscosa fue interrumpida por una voz masculina desconocida.

"Hey, Katsuki, ¿Acaso Midoriya-san no era tu amiga de la infancia?" Uno de los dos amigos de Bakugo pregunto con un tono curioso, ya que siempre se preguntó porque el rubio cenizo era de esa forma tan hostil con la atractiva adolescente peliverde y algo le decía que no era solo por no tener un Quirk.

El rubio cenizo aparte de ser el amigo de los dos idiotas que lo acompañan, era el jefe de la pandilla que habían formado cuando entraron a la secundaria para intentar molestar a la peliverde, pero todos sus intentos eran frustrados por su perro guardián, Naruto ... y muchas fueron las veces en donde estos dos pelearon cara a cara, pero en todas Bakugo perdía por alguna extraña razón que no podía explicar debido a la falta de Quirk del pelinegro junto a la falta de respuestas de este último cuando le preguntaban.

Katsuki se quedó pensando la pregunta de su amigo con una mirada algo perdida, porque en realidad tiene razón en algún momento Izuki fue su amiga de la infancia, pero todo eso cambio cuando descubrió que ella no poseía ningún Quirk … aunque no solo fue eso, porque lo que en realidad lo molesto hasta el día de hoy fue que se hiciera amigo cercano de ese hijo de puta de Naruto, que en su opinión personal este solo había venido a quitarle su lugar al lado de su ojiverde. Pero de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por las palabras de su otro amigo con el Quirk de estirar los dedos de sus manos.

"Menuda paliza te dio, Naruto." Otro amigo del rubio cenizo opino con una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque de repente la borro cuando Bakugo le dio una mirada asesina de su parte con su Quirk explosivo activo.

"No fue nada …" El rubio cenizo aseguro con un tono irritado, para que seguidamente pateara con fuerza una botella de refresco sin saber que esta es la que contenía al villano de lodo, que reboto contra un poste de luz provocando que esta se abriera y liberara al ser de lodo de su pequeña 'prisión'.

"Bueno siempre que quieras puedes darle una paliza a Naruto. Recuerda que él no tiene Quirk al igual que Midoriya, solo sabe artes marciales." Nuevamente comento con un tono algo nervioso, tratando de cambiar y arreglar sus palabras de su opinión anterior y tranquilizar a su amigo.

Bakugo cerro sus ojos por unos segundos, quedándose una vez más pensativo al recordar cómo fue derrotado muy fácilmente por el pelinegro cuando quiso enfrentarse cara a cara con Deku. Pero lo que más le dolió fue que la ojiverde 'lo haya rechazado' por así decirlo en la enfermería cuando prefirió ir con el maldito de Naruto en vez de quedarse con el … eso sin duda lo enfureció hasta un punto peligroso de casi no retorno, pero se supo controlar a tiempo y no explotar directamente frente a sus amigos.

"¡Solo es una idiota soñando como niña, y ese maldito solo le sigue el juego!", Katsuki dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente usara su Quirk explosivo para hacer trizas una lata de refresco que tiene en su mano derecha. "¡Me enfurezco con solo verlos!" El rubio cenizo grito muy furioso, arrojando la lata hacia un lado.

Mientras que sus dos amigos solo se rieron en voz baja, dándose una mirada entre ellos porque todo esto les parecía algo divertido y más si el jefe se enojaba.

"Entonces, ¿Vamos a jugar vídeo juegos? ¿Iras también, Katsuki?" El primer amigo de rubio cenizo pregunto cambiando de tema, ya que de pronto recordó que hoy se estrenaba un nuevo juego de acción que tenia muy buena pinta.

El rubio cenizo hizo una pausa quedándose mirando a sus dos amigos por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que al final decidió dar se respuesta.

"Si." Bakugo respondió casi sin ganas, ya que su mente estaba en otra cosa.

"Vamos al lugar frente a la estación.", El segundo amigo de Bakugo ofreció con un tono divertido. "Hay blancos fáciles ahí." Volvió a comentar con una sonrisa algo burlona en sus labios, mientras con su dedo índice y pulgar de la mano derecha hacia una señal de 'ok'.

Sin que ellos supieran el villano de lodo salió de su 'prisión' embotellada en dirección a los tres estudiantes con la intensión de tomar el cuerpo de unos de ellos, pero ya había elegido a uno en particular por su poderoso Quirk.

"Eres terrible." El primer amigo del rubio cenizo opino con una leve sonrisa.

"¡¿Eh?!", Katsuki exigió a sus dos amigos. "¡Si nos atrapan quedara anotado en mi hoja de vida!" El rubio cenizo exclamo en voz alta empezando a enojarse con su amigo idiota.

Mientras que los dos estudiantes amigos de Bakugo de repente cambiaron sus expresiones burlonas, pasando a la confusión y luego al miedo absoluto.

"¡Hey!" Ambos adolescentes señalaron con horror detrás de su amigo/jefe, provocando que este ultimo dejara su furia de lado para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta y viera que cosa había asustado a sus dos únicos amigos.

Desde el piso, un villano de lodo emergió rápidamente listo para tomar el cuerpo de un estudiante en particular.

"**¡Un buen disfraz con un buen Quirk!**" El villano dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente abriera su boca mostrando sus dientes chuecos y maliciosos.

Katsuki al ver esto abrió los ojos lo más grande posible, ya que no podía creer que justo ahora un villano con un Quirk casi intangible decidiera atacarlo y para colmo con él en desventaja.

* * *

**De Vuelta Con ****All Might, ****Izuki Y Naruto **

La peliverde todavía seguía gritando con horror al ver como el rubio musculoso se había convertido en un … tipo flacuchento y débil.

"¡T-T-Te desinflaste!" La ojiverde dijo en voz alta con un leve tartamudeo en sus palabras, observando de arriba y abajo como su héroe había terminado en un estado deplorable … aunque de repente ella se recuperó casi al instante cuando vio el rostro inexpresivo y serio del rubio.

Mientras que el joven de cabello negro se estaba riendo en voz baja por esta extraña, pero divertida situación.

"_Ya veo __…__ aumenta su altura y masa muscular que le brinda una enorme cantidad de fuerza. Es como si fuera una transformación de algún tipo_." El ojinegro pensó con una expresión seria al recordar a varias personas con esa capacidad, pero había una que destacaba de las demás.

* * *

***Flashback* **

Un Naruto de unos tres años aproximadamente miraba con total asombro a su padre debido a que este estaba rodeado de pies a cabeza por una poderosa aura dorada muy intensa, que lo obligo a sostenerse del suelo por la fuerza de empuje que esta producía ... aunque por alguna extraña razón, el niño de cabello negro no podía ver con claridad el rostro de su padre, pero eso rápidamente lo dejo de lado porque este último empezó a hablarle.

"Recuerda, Naruto. Cuando estés en aprietos en una pelea a muerte contra alguien poderoso, no importan si este sea bueno o malo ... nunca retrocedas o huyas del combate porque serás visto como un cobarde ante nuestros ojos, cueste lo que cueste debes destrózalo hasta que estire la pata, eso es por tu propio orgullo y el de nuestra familia." El hombre adulto aconsejo con un tono serio, mientras observaba de brazos cruzados como el niño de ojos negros estaba sorprendido con su poderosa transformación.

"Hai, padre." Naruto prometió con una gran sonrisa, porque sin duda nunca olvidaría esas importantes palabras y que lo marcarían de por vida.

***Fin Del Flashback***

* * *

"_Al parecer esta transformación de __All Might__ tiene un tiempo límite por alguna causa que desconozco_." El pelinegro termino su pensamiento al igual que ese viejo, pero apreciado recuerdo suyo.

"Un momento …", Izuki hizo una pausa, empezando a mirar a su lado izquierdo y derecho buscando algo. "¡¿Eh?!", La peliverde dijo sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. "Una … ¡¿Falsificación?!", La ojiverde exclamo con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que a la vez ponía su mano derecha en su boca. "¡Que delgado!" Izuki señalo al tipo de ojos celestes hundidos.

All Might se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica y su amigo, para que seguidamente suspirara algo cansado.

"Yo soy All Might …", Aunque de repente el rubio desnutrido empezó a salirle sangre de su boca como una pequeña cascada.

Y esto obviamente le dio un susto de muerte a la pobre chica de cabello verde que por instinto se escondió detrás de su amigo Naruto, que no se opuso en ser el escudo de ella.

"¡Eso es mentira!" La ojiverde acuso en voz alta al tipo que se 'hacia pasar' por su héroe.

"Has visto a esos tipos que inflan el pecho en las piscinas, ¿Verdad?", El ojiazul pregunto a su fangirl, para que seguidamente les hiciera ver dicho ejemplo en sus mentes. "Es como eso." All Might aseguro con un tono serio, mientras con su mano izquierda se limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

El pelinegro se rió entre dientes nuevamente al imaginarse ese ejemplo tan ridículo y gracioso que dio el rubio musculoso.

"¡Mentira!", Izuki dijo con los ojos llorosos al ver que su héroe de la infancia al parecer era un 'fraude'. "Mentira …", La peliverde murmuro en voz baja. "All Might es alguien valeroso … el salva a todos con una sonrisa … el es el mejor …" La chica de ojos verdes comento con la mirada perdida, ya que no aceptaba que su héroe sea ese tipo con aspecto de zombie.

El rubio desnutrido escucho cada palabra de su fanática con atención y seriedad, hasta que al final suspiro con cansancio.

"Una sonrisa que no conoce el miedo, ¿Eh?", All Might opino con su mirada fija en el piso, para que seguidamente se dejara caer al piso de forma lenta y casi al instante se acomodó en dicho lugar apoyando los codos en sus dos rodillas. "Ya que ambos me han visto, jóvenes ...", El rubio hizo una pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "Asegúrense de no escribir nada de esto en internet, por favor." El ojiazul pidió con una expresión agotada, observándolos a ambos casi con suplica.

Izuki asintió lentamente con la cabeza al pedido de su héroe de la infancia, que por supuesto todavía lo sigue siendo. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Naruto que había desviado la mirada hacia otro lado con una expresión aburrida al parecer se había perdido ese último comentario del rubio, y este último sin duda se molestó un poco con ese chico … aunque rápidamente el pelinegro fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un golpe en sus costillas por parte de la peliverde, por lo que este miro a su amiga con una expresión confusa por ese codazo inesperado de parte de ella.

"¿Y ese golpe porque fue Izuki-chan?" El pelinegro pregunto con una mueca adolorida, para que seguidamente se sobara dicho lugar de una forma algo dramática.

"… No le diremos a nadie la verdadera identidad de All Might, y eso incluye internet. ¿Quedo claro, Naruto?" La ojiverde pregunto de brazos cruzados, observando fijamente a su amigo de la infancia.

"Hmph, no eres divertida, Izuki-chan …", El ojinegro respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero al ver la mirada seria de su amiga la borro de inmediato. "Está bien, no diré nada." Naruto acepto a medias la orden de la peliverde.

El rubio desnutrido observo toda la conversación entre la joven pareja algo divertido, pero también aliviado al escuchar que el chico había aceptado no decir nada de su verdadera identidad en público … sin duda estaba eternamente agradecido con la adolescente de cabello verde.

"Bien, ya que ambos prometieron no decir nada sobre mi verdadera identidad puedo mostrarles esto." All Might dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente se levantara su remera blanca un poco ante el dúo de adolescentes.

Este comentario llamo la atención de ambos adolescentes que dejaron de mirarse fijamente el uno del otro en una pequeña batalla de miradas, para que seguidamente desviara la mirada hacia el 'Símbolo de Paz'. Aunque ambos tuvieron diferentes reacciones cuando vieron la horrible cicatriz que el ojiazul les estaban mostrando. Izuki estaba con ambas manos sobre su boca al ver esa antigua, pero fatal herida que su héroe de la infancia tiene en el costado izquierdo del torso. Y Naruto, bueno él estaba observando atentamente esa antigua cicatriz porque un pensamiento se le vino a su mente.

"_Entonces no eres invencible después de todo, __All Might_.", El pelinegro pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, que para su suerte paso desapercibida por el héroe y su amiga. "_Aunque admito que hubiera sido más interesante que hayas estado en tu __100%__ para una posible futura pelea entre nosotros dos_." El ojinegro pensó nuevamente esta vez con una expresión decepcionada.

"Hace 5 años, un enemigo me hizo esta herida.", El rubio revelo con una mueca al recordar de ese fatídico día, que estuvo a nada de morir. "Perdí la mitad de mis órganos respiratorios … y la totalidad de mi estómago. Las repetitivas cirugías y las secuelas terminaron demacrándome a este estado." El ojiazul termino de explicar con cierto grado de tristeza.

Esto dejo a ambos adolescentes totalmente mudos, sin saber qué opinión dar al respecto. Aunque rápidamente fueron sacados de sus estados cuando, el héroe más fuere del mundo empezó a hablar nuevamente.

"Actualmente puedo trabajar como héroe por un periodo pequeño de tiempo …", All Might hizo una pausa antes de continuar sus palabras, y la razón era es que se sentía algo avergonzado al revelar su debilidad. "Unas tres horas al día." El rubio desnutrido revelo con la mirada fija en ambos estudiantes, observando sus reacciones.

La reacción de los adolescentes a las palabras del ojiazul fue diferente y no similar como todos pensarían. Izuki estaba al borde de las lágrimas, por el estado de salud de su héroe de la infancia, y también se sentía horrible por haber dudado de este último, minutos atrás sobre su identidad. Naruto solo tenía una expresión neutra y sin emociones al escuchar las palabras del héroe sonriente, ya que no sabía que decir al respecto … pero al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba a punto de llorar decidió darle un abrazo reconfortante, cosa que pudo tranquilizar, aunque sea un poco a la chica.

"Eso …", La peliverde hizo una pausa, porque todavía seguía algo perturbada por la revelación de su héroe favorito. "Hace cinco años …", Izuki nuevamente hizo una pausa, ya que ahora estaba pálida como un papel al recordar que villano había dañado de gravedad al rubio. "Fue cuando peleaste contra Toxic Chainsaw …" La ojiverde dijo el nombre del villano con un pequeña escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

"Eso es correcto.", All Might confirmo el comentario de la joven de cabello verde rebelde. "Pero un villano como ese no podría derrotarme.", El rubio desnutrido aseguro con una expresión molesta, para que seguidamente elevara un poco su brazo derecho, mientras que a la vez apretaba su mano en un puño. "Esto es de una batalla que no se hizo pública. Yo pedí que no se hiciera pública.", El ojiazul admitió con seriedad, para que luego fijara una vez más su mirada en el dúo de estudiantes. "¡Salvar a las personas con una sonrisa! El símbolo de la paz, no puede ser intimidado por las fuerzas del mal.", All Might dijo con seguridad, para que seguidamente desviara su mirada hacia su mano derecha quedándosela mirando fijamente. "Si sonrió es para disminuir la presión de ser un héroe…", El rubio hace otra pausa para apretar su mano formando un puño. "Y también para ocultar mi propio miedo." El ojiazul confeso cerrándolo los ojos por un momento.

Izuki al escuchar eso último que revelo su héroe favorito quedo con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, ya que nunca se la paso por la cabeza que All Might tuviera miedo a algo. Naruto solo observo al rubio desnutrido con una mirada aburrida, ¿La razón de ello? Es que el ojiazul hablaba mucho y eso obviamente lo aburrió desde el principio junto al hecho de que nunca le agradaron mucho los héroes débiles al igual que los villanos estúpidos.

"Los profesionales siempre arriesgan sus vidas. Así que no puedo decirte que es posible incluso sin ningún poder." El rubio desnutrido admitió con una mirada de disculpa que dirigió a la chica, que al parecer le afecto mucho sus palabras.

"S-Si …" La ojiverde susurro en voz baja, ya casi al borde de las lágrimas al ver que su sueño de ser una heroína es prácticamente imposible sin un Quirk … aunque lo que más le dolía fue que justamente su héroe favorito tuviera que arruinar su sueño.

"Si la meta de ambos es salvar personas …", All Might hizo una pausa dramática, que obviamente puso nerviosa y algo esperanzada a la adolescente de cabello verde. "Pueden ser oficiales de policía …" Aunque de repente fue interrumpido de forma inesperada por el amigo de la chica, que hasta el momento había estado callado.

"Suficiente.", Naruto corto de forma descortés al 'Símbolo de Paz', ocasionando que este lo mirara de forma expectante todavía con la misma expresión seria. "Ya me cansé de tus palabras baratas de héroe, All Might … tu no le vas arruinar el sueño más preciado a Izuki-chan." El pelinegro aseguro con un tono frio, dándole una mirada de muerte al héroe más fuerte del mundo.

All Might al escuchar las palabras de Naruto quedo sorprendido, porque al parecer este último lo había malentendido, y sumándole que no le agradaban los héroes por alguna extraña razón que el desconocía.

"Espera, chico. Yo no-" Pero nuevamente el ojiazul fue interrumpido por el adolescente.

"¡Silencio!", El pelinegro gruño de forma salvaje, esto obviamente ocasiono que All Might retrocediera un paso hacia atrás porque había algo malo con ese chico … Su instinto se lo gritaba. "Ya no necesitamos más de tus sermones, All Might. Fuera de nuestra vista." Naruto ordeno con otro gruñido molesto, para que seguidamente señalara con su mano izquierda hacia la puerta de entrada y salida de la azotea.

Sin decir una palabra el rubio de ojos azules dio media vuelta y se fue por la puerta que daban a las escaleras del edificio con una expresión entre nerviosa y enojada. Mientras que, Izuki que había estado en completo silencio durante toda esa conversación hostil entre el pelinegro y su héroe favorito, en este momento estaba mirando fijamente a Naruto con el ceño fruncido porque había sido muy grosero con el 'Símbolo de Paz'.

* * *

Los ojos verdes de Izuki miraban fijamente a su amigo de la infancia, sin duda estaba muy molesta con él por tratar tan mal a su héroe favorito de la infancia. Mientras que, Naruto se sintió algo intimidado ante la mirada enojada de su mejor amiga ... sin duda era aterrador las pocas veces que ella se enojaba de verdad.

"¿Por qué fuiste tan grosero con All Might, Naruto?" La peliverde pregunto con los brazos cruzados sobre sus generosos pechos, viendo que el adolescente de ojos negros desvió la mirada hacia otro lado algo 'asustado'.

"No me gusta como ese héroe intento arruinarte tu sueño por la tonta razón de que no tuvieras un Quirk …" El pelinegro respondió con su mirada en el suelo, ya que no tenía las agallas para ver a los ojos a su amiga.

"Sabes que puedo defenderme sola, y además jamás me rendiré en cumplir mi sueño de ser una heroína." Izuki recordó a su amigo de la infancia con una expresión ligeramente molesta, aunque por otro lado estaba feliz de que el ojinegro la defendiera de esa manera que provoco un extraño sentimiento en su corazón.

"… Lo sé, perfectamente." Naruto dijo en voz baja con un pequeño suspiro, para que seguidamente desviara la mirada del suelo a los ojos verdes de su amiga.

"Naruto.", La peliverde hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "Ve ya mismo a disculparte con All Might." La ojiverde ordeno con un tono serio, sin duda hablaba muy enserio.

El ojinegro gimió con una mueca al escuchar la orden de su amiga de la infancia, ya que ni loco iba a disculparse con ese héroe ...

* * *

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

El rubio iban bajando las escaleras con cierta dificultad por haber usado su 'Forma Heroica' no hace mucho tiempo, y a la vez estaba con sus pensamientos en el adolescente de antes.

"Shit, ese chico sí que daba un poco de miedo …", El ojiazul opino con una mirada ligeramente asustada, ya que ese tipo de instinto asesino no lo había sentido desde que había peleado contra All For One hace unos cuantos años atrás … pero sacudiendo la cabeza dejo esos pensamientos para otro momento porque ahora tiene que hacer algo importante. "Debo entregar rápido a este tipo …" Pero de repente el rubio quedo sin palabras, ya que cuando puso su mano izquierda en su bolsillo de gran tamaño no encontró lo que buscaba.

Desesperado busco en su otro bolsillo, pero exactamente tuvo el mismo resultado sin encontrar la botella donde había encerrado temporalmente al villano de antes … sin saber que hacer miro hacia todos lados con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero una repentina explosión 'cercana' por así decirlo lo saco de su acción. Por lo que mirando por una ventana cercana y con la boca abierta observo que a unas cuantas cuadras alguien había hecho explotar algo.

"Acaso …" All Might dijo con una expresión entre seria y preocupada, ya que más o menos se estaba imaginado quien había sido el culpable de la explosión de hace un momento.

* * *

**Nuevamente Con Izuki Y Naruto**

Ambos adolescentes iban bajando las escaleras del edificio a paso tranquilo, los dos estaban callados por los acontecimientos de antes.

"A _Naruto__ nunca le agradaron los héroes, pero nunca había actuado de esa manera tan hostil frente a uno. Debe tener una razón para que sea así con ello__._" La ojiverde pensó con una expresión entre seria y confusa.

"_Izuki …__ porque de todas las cosas, tengo que disculparme con ese anciano._" El ojinegro pensó con una expresión ligeramente molesta, ya que era demasiado orgulloso para disculparse con alguien y jamás lo haría si él tenía su punto.

"Te disculparas con All Might y es una orden, Naruto." La peliverde ordeno con un tono serio, una vez

"Hai, hai, Kaa-san." Naruto dijo con diversión y algo burlón, ocasionando que la ojiverde suspirara con molestia.

Aunque de pronto una enorme explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, sacando a ambos adolescentes de su conservación.

"¡Un villano!" Izuki exclamo con un tono más feliz, para que seguidamente bajara las escaleras más rápido porque quería llegar a tiempo para escribir sobre el villano en su cuaderno dejando atrás a un sorprendido Naruto.

"¡Hey! ¡Espérame, Izuki!", El pelinegro grito con una expresión atenta, mientras que a la vez hacia unos sellos de mano a una increíble velocidad y esto produjo que frente suyo apareciera un clon idéntico a él. "Quédate con Izuki. Yo estaré cerca y solo actuare si es necesario." Naruto explico con un tono serio, para que seguidamente sacara una extraña mascara de color negro en forma de espiral de su dimensión de bolsillo.

"¡Hai, jefe!" El clon acepto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que rápidamente empezaba a bajar las escaleras en dirección de la peliverde.

Luego de esto, ojinegro se puso la máscara en su rostro cubriéndolo por completo y seguidamente desapareció en un borrón de velocidad.

* * *

**Distrito Comercial De Tatooin**

Una fuerte explosión destruyo ventanas entre otras cosas más, mientras que los civiles sin Quirk huían despavoridos del lugar.

"¡Un villano!" Una mujer grito con horror, para que seguidamente saliera corriendo hacia un lugar seguro lejos del fuego y las explosiones.

Desutegoro junto a otros dos héroes y un grupo de policías observan con horror como este villano con un Quirk extraño había tomado como rehén a un joven estudiante.

"¡¿Tiene a un niño de rehén?!", El héroe con fuerza sobre humana exclamo con sorpresa, viendo fijamente como el estudiante intentaba luchar contra el villano. "¡Cobarde!" Desutegoro gruño con ira, para que seguidamente hiciera chocar sus puños entre si provocando un ruido metálico y casi al instante empezó a correr rápidamente hacia el villano.

El héroe profesional con fuerza sobre humana dio un gran salto en el aire, mientras preparaba su puño derecho para golpear con todas sus fuerzas al maldito villano cobarde y cuando lo hizo su puñetazo al parecer no lo había ni inmutado. El villano de lodo formo una sonrisa burlona al ver el estúpido intento del héroe profesional, y este último solo observo con sorpresa como su brazo era tironeado por ese material gelatinoso.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!", Desutegoro dijo con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que a la vez intentaba sacar su brazo derecho que estaba siendo succionada por la materia gelatinosa del villano de extraño Quirk. "¡No puedo golpearlo!" El mismo tipo gruño muy frustrado y enojado.

Aunque no duro mucho tiempo el asombro del héroe profesional porque el villano de lodo con uno de sus brazos gelatinosos le dio un fuerte golpe, enviando a Desutegoro a chocar contra un portón metálico corredizo que con el pesado cuerpo del héroe más la fuerza del golpe hicieron que dicho portón se formara un holló con la forma de su cuerpo.

"¡Desutegoro!" Uno de los otros héroes profesionales llamo con preocupación a su compañero de equipo al ver que este había quedado herido producto de ese fuerte golpe.

"¡Mierda!" Otro de los héroes maldijo en voz alta cuando una de las manos gelatinosas del villano quiso golpearlos como su compañero, pero por suerte ellos fueron más rápidos y atentos logrando esquivar a último momento ese ataque que en su lugar destruyo una pared cercana a ellos.

"¡Ja! ¡No se me acerquen!" El villano con Quirk de lodo ordeno con una gran sonrisa de psicópata, aunque de pronto su atención se desvió hacia su rehén que había empezó nuevamente a forcejear cosa que consiguió solo liberar su cabeza para poder respirar con normalidad otra vez.

"¡Esta cosa de ninguna manera va a vencerme!", Bakugo gruño en voz alta, para que seguidamente utilizara su Quirk en su mano izquierdo provocando un 'pequeña' explosión. "¡Bastardo!" El rubio cenizo maldijo otra vez en voz alta, ahora con su mirada llena de furia mientras todo a su alrededor se consumió por una poderosa explosión que además de consumir al villano, destruyo un montón de cosas a su alrededor.

Desutegoro se cubrió de la poderosa explosión con sus brazos formando una 'X', mientras los demás héroes que estaban cerca se cubrían como podían de la inesperada explosión del joven estudiante.

"¡Cuánto poder! ¡Me gane el premio gordo!", El villano con Quirk de lodo exclamo muy contento. "Con el poder de este Quirk, ¡Podre vengarme de ese maldito sujeto!" El mismo tipo dijo con felicidad enfermiza, para que seguidamente acelerara el proceso de tomar por la fuerza el cuerpo del estudiante con el poderoso Quirk.

Los héroes, policías y civiles observaban todo esto con mucha preocupación como ese maldito villano cobarde intentaba asesinar al inocente estudiante para tomar su cuerpo como una especie de marioneta. Aunque había casos aislados donde civiles sin Quirk comentaban sobre lo que pasaban frente a sus ojos.

"¡¿Sorprendente, que es el?!" Un civil pregunto en voz alta muy entusiasmado con la pelea entre héroes y el villano, por supuesto omitiendo que había un estudiante en peligro.

"Podría ser un villano de alto, ¿No?" Otro civil respondió con una mirada seria, su amigo solo asintió con la cabeza por sus palabras.

"¡Esta aquí! ¡La heroína novata, Mount Lady!" Una chica señalo con felicidad, mientras las demás chicas de alrededor también empezaban a apoyar a dicha heroína en voz alta.

Mount Lady venia corriendo con su Quirk de volverse una gigante activado, pero de repente se detuvo en seco por un pequeño gran problema.

"E-Espera … ¡Si no hay al menos dos vías no puedo pasar!" La heroína dijo con cierto nivel de nerviosismo al ver que la calle de una solo vía quedaba demasiado pequeña para su pie dificultándole su paso hacia la pelea.

Los dos amigos de Katsuki habían activado sus Quirk, pero estos de nada servían para protegerlos del intenso fuego que los rodeaba. Hasta que de repente una enorme raíz de madera los rescato con rapidez a ambos estudiantes junto a otros civiles que estaban cerca.

"¡No soy bueno con las explosiones! ¡Se lo dejare a alguien más esta vez!" Kamui dijo en voz alta para que alguno de sus compañeros héroes/heroínas pudieran derrotar al villano peligroso, mientras que a la vez daba un gran salto hacia la azotea de un edificio para mantenerse seguro lejos de las llamas junto a las personas que había rescatado.

"Gracias por eso. Pero estoy ocupado con el fuego.", Backdraft agradeció con un tono irónico a su compañero de equipo, mientras que a la vez rociaba con agua los edificios en llamas gracias a su extraño Quirk desconocido. "¿Aun no llegan los bomberos? … ¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí?" El mismo héroe pregunto con un tono preocupado, ya que no podría mantener la misma posición durante mucho tiempo debido a que las llamas se hacían cada vez más potentes y peligrosas.

"Es tan viscoso que no tiene sentido golpearlo.", Desutegoro respondió con un gruñido irritado. "Además el chico está resistiéndose usando su Quirk." El mismo héroe comento con una mueca de fastidio.

"Es un campo minado. ¡Es difícil enfrentarse a una amenaza así!" Otro héroe cercano exclamo con un toque de miedo, ya que su Quirk no tiene el poder para enfrentarse a semejante villano.

El villano a este punto de la situación ya casi había tomado el cuerpo todavía vivo de milagro de Katsuki, que este último agrando sus ojos con desesperación cuando el tipo con Quirk viscoso lo consumía lentamente. Desutegoro y los demás héroes al ver esto quedaron en shock, pero rápidamente se recuperaron e iban a intentar un movimiento suicida para rescatar al estudiante. Aunque de pronto dicho villano al ver como los demás héroes se preparaban para una ofensiva para rescatar al chico, este hizo un movimiento con su brazo izquierdo.

"¡Mierda!" El mismo héroe de antes dijo con una expresión molesta, para que seguidamente hiciera un rápido salto hacia atrás (Junto a Desutegoro) salvándose del ataque aplástate del villano.

"¡Es inútil! ¡No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora!" El héroe con Quirk de súper fuerza dijo en voz alta, mientras que a la vez retrocedían unos pasos lejos de las llamas que a medida que pasaba el tiempo se volvían más peligrosas.

"¡Solo podemos esperar a que llegue alguien con un Quirk más adecuado!" Otro héroe cercano a Desutegoro comento con una mueca de frustración, ya que se sentía muy inútil al no tener un Quirk lo suficientemente poderoso para derrotar a ese maldito villano.

Aunque de pronto otra fuerte explosión en un edificio de dos plantas causo que los héroes desviaran su atención hacia dicho lugar.

"¡Hay que minimizar el daño!" Backdraft gruño con desesperación, ya que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para contener el fuego abrasador que estaba empezando a afectarle un poco.

"¡Vamos! ¡Llamen a alguien de inmediato!" Kamui ordeno con seriedad, para que seguidamente salvara con su brazo derecho gracias a su Quirk a una señora que estaban entre las llamas cargando las bolsas con las compras para el mediodía, la cual puso de forma segura junto a los otros civiles que había rescatado de una situación similar.

"_Me siento mal por ti chico, pero solo aguanta un poco más_.", Desutegoro pensó con los puños apretado. "¡Mierda! ¡Si tan solo tuviera el poder para derrotar a ese tipo!" El mismo héroe gruño con su mirada fija en lo que estaba haciendo el villano cobarde.

"Hey, no luce nada bien, ¿Verdad?" Un civil al azar dijo con una expresión algo asustado, ya que por lo que estaba viendo los héroes no podían controlar muy bien esta peligrosa situación.

"¡Ustedes pueden, héroes!" Otra chica apoyo en voz alta.

Mientras esto pasaba entre los héroes y el villano que había tomado de rehén a un joven estudiante, All Might llego por suerte a dicha pelea apoyando su brazo derecho contra un poste de luz, ya que al parecer estaba demasiado cansado después de una larga carrera desde el edificio donde había salido minutos atrás. Pero de repente quedo en estado de shock cuando vio que todo este alboroto era por el villano que había dejado caer sin darse cuenta.

"_¡__Fue en ese momento__!_", El rubio pensó con una expresión seria, porque recordó perfectamente que el villano que había capturado en una botella de refresco se había caído cuando intentaba quitarse de encima a esa loca chica de cabello verde que se había pegado a sus piernas. "_¡__Estaba demasiado preocupado por mi límite de tiempo__! __Cometí un grave error por hablar con una admiradora._", El ojiazul pensó con su mirada fija en el piso, mientras que a la vez ponía su mano sobre donde está su corazón. "Patético … patético …" All Might pensó otra vez con un gruñido de completa frustración, ya que no podía acceder a su Quirk que lo brindaba de un increíble poder para derrotar a cualquier villano.

* * *

**Con Izuki**

La peliverde había estado corriendo durante un largo tiempo desde que salió de aquel edificio dejando atrás y sin querer a su amigo de la infancia, pero al ver que el ojinegro, venia corriendo detrás suyo se tranquilizó.

"Izuki-chan, podrías haberme esperado." Naruto se quejó de brazos cruzados y una expresión 'enojada'.

En respuesta, la ojiverde le saco la lengua de forma juguetona ... aunque de repente ambos adolescentes fueron interrumpidos cuando llego al lugar donde provino la fuerte explosión.

"¿Aquí es donde fue la explosión de antes?", La ojiverde pregunto para sí misma, observando con seriedad como una nube de humo cubría gran parte de la calle. "_¡__Perfecto__!_" Izuki pensó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, para que seguidamente se adentrara entre la multitud de civiles con cierta dificultad porque estas personas no se movían en lo más mínimo, mientras es seguida de cerca por el pelinegro.

Aunque de repente cuando pudo tener una vista clara de lo que pasaba adelante suyo quedo sin habla con el tipo que vio en el lugar de la explosión. Naruto, en cambio tuvo una expresión más tranquila y fría cuando vio nuevamente a ese molesto villano.

"_¡¿__Porque está ahí__?!_", La peliverde pensó con una mirada aterrada en el villano con el Quirk de lodo. "_Acaso __… __¡¿All Might__, lo dejo huir__?!_", Izuki pensó otra vez con una mirada preocupada al recordar que la botella de refresco en donde el rubio había encerrado temporalmente al villano. "_¿__Se cayó__?__ Si es así __… e__s mi culpa __…_" La ojiverde pensó con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión, además que quedó paralizada en su lugar al llegar a esta conclusión.

"¿Qué paso con los héroes?" Un hombre pregunto con una expresión confusa.

"No pueden hacer nada.", Un civil al azar respondió con desilusión al tipo que tiene a su lado. "El villano tiene a un chico de rehén. Ha estado bastante tiempo así." El mismo hombre explico con los ojos cerrados.

Este último comentario del civil saco de su estado deprimido a la chica de cabello verde, y a la vez produjo que ella observara con horror hacia adelante donde estaba el villano problemático.

"¿Tiene un rehén? ¿Por bastante tiempo?", Izuki pregunto en voz baja a nadie en particular.

Naruto se quedó en silencio al escuchar las palabras de la adolescente de cabello verde.

"Increíble … Debe ser alguien muy fuerte para soportar durante tanto tiempo …" La ojiverde opino con su mano derecha tapándose la boca en un intento de ocultar su sollozo de tristeza por la persona que estaba muriendo en manos del cruel villano.

"De todas formas, ¿Ese no es el villano que perseguía All Might?" Un hombre pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

"¿All Might? ¡De verdad! ¿Él está aquí?" Un joven al azar con dientes de aspecto de tiburón dijo con una expresión de sorpresa pura.

"Creo que lo vi antes." Una mujer respondió con una mirada preocupada.

"¡¿En serio?!", El civil de antes exclamo más sorprendido que antes, si es que eso era posible. "Entonces, ¡¿Qué está esperando, All Might?!" El joven pregunto en voz alta.

Izuki escuchaba las conversaciones de los civiles todavía con la misma expresión culpable y aterrorizada. All Might también escuchaba dichas conversaciones desde su posición, pero bajo la cabeza sintiéndose muy responsable por el villano que había dejado escapar y además que apretó con fuerza su corazón por el sobre esfuerzo que había hecho su cuerpo minutos atrás con su Quirk.

"_¡__Es mi culpa__! ¡__Él no puede hacer nada__!_" La peliverde pensó al borde de las lágrimas, mientras que a la vez tapaba su boca con ambas manos.

"Patético …" El rubio se seguía culpando así mismo por su debilidad.

"_No está en condiciones de hacerlo_.", El ojiverde pensó al recordar la discapacidad que dicho héroe tiene en su sistema respiratorio. "_¡__Esos héroes no pueden enfrentarlo con sus __Quirk!_" Izuki pensó otra vez al observar como los héroes todavía estaban parados en la misma posición con expresiones de total frustración al no poder hacer nada.

"Patético …" All Might seguía diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, poniendo más fuerza en el agarre de su pectoral izquierdo.

"_¡__Resiste__! ¡__Lo siento__! ¡__Lo siento mucho__!_" La peliverde se disculpó una y otra vez con el famoso héroe de cabello rubio.

"¡Patético!" El ojiazul dijo con un tono de voz ligeramente alto, mientras con su brazo derecho apretaba con fuerza el poste de luz que tiene a su lado.

"_La ayuda llegara pronto __…_" La ojiverde pensó con su mirada fija en el villano que todavía tiene cautivo a su rehén.

"¡Patético!" El rubio desnutrido dijo con los dientes apretados y los ojos ensombrecidos.

"Alguien … un héroe … rápido." Izuki pidió en su mente todavía en la misma posición, aunque de repente ella quedo con los ojos bien abierto cuando vio que el rehén que tiene cautivo el villano no era otro que su compañero y viejo amigo de la infancia, Kacchan, y fue la expresión de dolor de este último que dejo asustada a la adolescente de cabello verde.

Por lo que sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces paso entre la multitud de personas de forma rápida, para que seguidamente empezara a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Esto dejo a All Might con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, dejando ver sus cuencas negras con un punto azul/celeste en ellos. Y los demás héroes estaban con expresiones similares que el famoso héroe rubio. El clon de Naruto al ver esto casi se le salen los ojos de su cabeza debido a que su peliverde podría resultar herida o morir por el maldito villano de Quirk de lodo.

La ojiverde se dirigió corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia el villano sin impórtale en lo más mínimo en las consecuencias que podrían traerle.

"¡Izuki, espera!" Naruto llamo en voz alta y con una expresión horrorizada al ver como ella corría directo hacia el villano, mientras que a la vez apretaba los puños con fuerza debido a que no podía mostrar sus poderes frente a tantas personas ... tendría que esperar al original hiciera su entrada para salvar a su amiga de la infancia de ese asqueroso villano.

"¡No seas tonta, muchacha! ¡Detente! ¡Detente!" Desutegoro grito lo más fuerte que pudo a la adolescente de cabello verde con actitud impulsiva y estúpida.

"_Esa mocosa …_" El villano con Quirk viscoso murmuro en voz baja con una expresión ligeramente sorprendida, ya que no esperaba verla otra vez

…

La verdadera pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba ese maldito mocoso bocón que la protegió a la chica hace una hora atrás? Bueno, eso no le importaba en este momento debido a que podía hacer con lo que tenía pensado desde la primera vez que la vio.

"Deku …" Katsuki susurro con un tono débil y algo feliz de ver a una cara conocida … más si esta se trataba de la adolescente de cabello verde.

"_¿__Por qué corro__? ¿__Qué estoy haciendo__? ¡¿__Porque__?!_" Izuki se preguntó en su mente con una expresión desesperada, observando con una mirada de horror como el villano aterrador preparaba un ataque que iba a dirigir hacia ella.

"_¡_Explota_!_" El villano de lodo gruño en voz alta con una sonrisa malévola, para que seguidamente preparaba un ataque devastador de explosiones en su brazo derecho.

"¿Qué hago? ¡¿Que debería hacer en un momento así?!", La ojiverde pensó con una expresión de completo terror, hasta que de pronto recordó algo que había escrito en su cuaderno sobre las habilidades y debilidades de tanto villano como héroes por igual. "¡Pagina 25!", La peliverde recordó perfectamente lo que había escrito en dicha página.

El villano con Quirk viscoso junto a Bakugo fruncieron los ceños realmente confusos, ya que la Mocosa/Deku venia corriendo hacia ellos como una suicida.

"¡Toma!" Izuki dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente se sacara con rapidez su mochila de gran tamaño y a la vez la arrojara con fuerza hacia el villano.

La mochila de la adolescente de ojos verdes se abrió de golpe arrojando todos sus materiales sobre el villano que había quedado sorprendido por esta acción, pero de repente una cartuchera de metal con el nombre 'All Might' impacto de lleno con el ojo de dicho villano de Quirk viscoso, que en respuesta dio un gemido de dolor y retrocedió un poco hacia atrás liberando la cabeza del rubio cenizo que una vez más pudo respirar con desesperación por oxígeno con cierto nivel de dificultad. La peliverde al ver una oportunidad para salvar a su otro 'amigo' de la infancia, corrió hacia este último con rapidez.

"¡Kacchan!" Izuki dijo en voz alta el apodo de Bakugo, para que seguidamente con sus manos intentara sacar a dicho adolescente como fuera posible … Pero para su mala suerte fue un intento inútil porque sus manos se resbalaban en el cuerpo viscoso del villano.

"¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!" Katsuki exigió con un tono entre enojado y preocupado, observando con incredulidad a la adolescente de ojos verdes impulsiva que intentaba salvarlo.

"¡Mis piernas se movieron solas! ¡En verdad no sé porque, pero!" Aunque de repente la peliverde quedo sin habla cuando vio que una vez más el rubio cenizo fue atrapado por el villano bloqueando su respiración.

* * *

"En realidad, creo que fue por varias razones.", La narradora de ojos verdes recordó con seriedad, mientras una seria de recuerdos de lo que había pasado en su vida desde que fue salvada por Naruto de Kacchan y sus compinches cuando tenían 5 años, hasta la actualidad en donde All Might le decía esas palabras que intentaron arruinar su preciado sueño de ser heroína. "Pero en ese momento …" La misma narradora hizo una pausa indefinida.

* * *

"Tú, parecías necesitar ayuda …" La ojiverde dijo con abundantes lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa temblorosa.

Este comentario al parecer 'solo fue escuchado' por el rubio desnutrido, que agrando los ojos de la sorpresa ya que no podía creer que volvería a escuchar unas palabras como esas en su vida.

"¡V-Vete de aquí, D-Deku! ..." Bakugo murmuro en voz baja, para que seguidamente sus ojos se empezaran a cerrar debido a que estaba muriendo de forma lenta y dolorosa.

La peliverde al ver esto no sabía que hacer al respecto, pero decidió seguir intentando de forma desesperada sacar a Katsuki de dicho lugar.

"Patético …", All Might gruño con los dientes apretados, para que seguidamente su brazo y torso empezaran a hincharse revelando lentamente sus músculos liberando vapor. "¡Solo aguanta un poco más cuerpo!" El rubio pidió en voz alta, mientras lentamente accedía a su poderoso Quirk.

El clon de Naruto en este punto esperaba que su jefe ya estuviera listo para interferir en la pelea y ayudara a Izuki.

"**¡No estorbes, mocosa!**" El villano con Quirk de lodo rugió, para que seguidamente preparara su brazo cubierto por el Quirk del chico que tiene cautivo.

"¡Morirá en vano! ¡¿Es una suicida?!" Desutegoro exclamo con una expresión de horror, mientras que a la vez empezaba a correr junto a sus compañeros/as hacia donde estaba la joven estudiante para salvarla de las garras de la muerte.

Pero de repente todos los héroes y heroínas (Incluido All Might) detuvieron sus acciones cuando la chica de cabello verdes y ojos del mismo color grito un nombre desconocido para ellos.

"**¡NA-RU-TO!**" Izuki grito por instinto el nombre de su mejor amigo lo más fuerte que pudo con la esperanza de que este la escuchara y viniera en su rescate lo más rápido posible.

* * *

**Con Naruto**

El pelinegro esperaba pacientemente el momento indicado para interferir en la pelea y eliminar a ese villano si los héroes no tenían las agallas de hacerlo … aunque de repente fue sacado de su estado tranquilo por una voz femenina conocida.

"¡NA-RU-TO!" La voz desesperada y llena de miedo de Izuki fue escuchada por la increíble audición de los oídos del ojinegro enmascarado, que en respuesta giro su cabeza de forma casi robótica con una expresión preocupada dirigida hacia donde había provenido dicho grito de auxilio ...

Sin duda no esperaba ese llamado de auxilio por parte de su ojiverde porque sabía perfectamente que su clon la protegería de cualquier cosa hostil ¿Acaso había fallado con algo tan simple? Con un gruñido furioso, Naruto empezó a ser rodeado de pies a cabeza por una extraña energía rojiza que le brindo una gran cantidad de poder y velocidad. Para que seguidamente desapareciera al instante en una explosión de velocidad hacia el pedido de ayuda de cierta peliverde en peligro.

* * *

Los héroes y heroínas observan con horror como la joven estudiante de cabello verde estaba a punto de ser asesinada por el puño del villano cubierto del Quirk del chico que era su rehén. All Might gruño muy molesto al ver que no llegaría a tiempo para salvar a la chica que le había abierto los ojos con respecto de ser un héroe

...

**{Introducir Dragonball Super Movie - Trailer #2 Music (HQ Recreation) Hasta El 1:10}**

Aunque de repente ocurrió algo que ninguno de ellos se lo hubiera imaginado y menos esperado de todos los presentes. Un chico enmascarado de la misma edad que la estudiante de cabello verde apareció prácticamente de la nada frente a esta última en una maniobra que dejo hasta el mismísimo All Might con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, ya que este había sido el único que pudo seguir su velocidad … pero lo que había dejado asombrado al héroe rubio fue que el chico estaba ¡¿Flotando/Levitando a un metro del suelo?!

Naruto había llegado justo a tiempo al rescate de su peliverde, pero no podía quedarse a analizar la situación por lo que con su mano derecha atravesó la piel viscosa del villano para que seguidamente agarrara del brazo izquierdo a Bakugo sacándolo prácticamente a la fuerza de su cautivo, mientras que a la vez lo arrojaba en un lugar seguro que por suerte Kamui pudo atraparlo a tiempo con sus ramas. Luego de esto el ojinegro preparo su pierna derecha cargándola con la energía necesaria para su siguiente ataque ofensivo y al instante con todas sus fuerzas pateo a esa maldita cosa en todo su torso deforme y viscoso causando una fuerte ventisca en la zona apagando en un parpadeo el gran incendio, que había causado este último villano.

La fuerza del golpe del pelinegro envió a 'volar' a dicho villano a por lo menos 3000 metros en el aire sin la posibilidad de defenderse de un próximo ataque, que no tardó en llegar de parte del anti héroe enmascarado debido a que este preparo una esfera de energía verdosa de tamaño considerable en su mano derecha, causando que más de uno de los presentes agrandaran los ojos con expresiones de miedo y asombro ... pero, All Might fue el más preocupado de todos debido a que sabía que el enmascarado mataría al villano.

"**¡HAAAA!**" Naruto grito con todas sus fuerzas enviando su esfera de energía verdosa a gran velocidad hacia el villano indefenso cortándole su pequeño viaje a este y borrándolo para siempre del plano mortal.

**{¡BOM!}**

La explosión fue tan grande y poderosa que hizo temblar toda la prefectura, además es posible que se viera de otras partes cercanas al lugar. Todos los presentes tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo de más para no caerse debido a la fuerza de la explosión y fueron varios los que cerraron los ojos por el brillo cegador verdoso de lo ya dicho, que por suerte no causo daño a los edificios que había en el lugar y esto es porque el ojinegro enmascarado tenía todo calculado.

**{Fin De La Pelea}**

Todo esto había sucedido en cuestión de 5 segundos, Naruto había quedado con su pierna derecha saliéndole vapor de esta por la fricción que había causado en el aire al moverse tan rápido en tan corto tiempo, además que accidentalmente su pantalón, más específicamente su lado derecho se había desagarrado hasta su rodilla por la fuerza que ejerció en su ataque … pero no le dio importancia a eso, ya que debajo tiene como una especie de spandex o segunda piel de color negro, que lo protegía muy bien de ataques enemigos.

Izuki había quedado con una expresión sorprendida y con los ojos brillante del asombro por la llegada de este nuevo héroe que la había rescatado justo a tiempo del cruel villano, pero también estaba asustada y algo horrorizada por los métodos extremos de este pelinegro enmascarado misterioso ... y por otro lado estaba agradecida con de este.

Luego de que todo termino, Naruto se dio la vuelta lentamente con su mirada neutra bajo su máscara en espiral que se posó en Izuki, ella en respuesta se quedó mirándolo con fascinación debido a que este nuevo héroe le había salvado la vida al igual que la de Kacchan. El pelinegro le ofreció su mano derecha con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio tras su máscara debido a que su amiga de la infancia no había sufrido ninguna lesión, y ella al ver esto miro con evidente sorpresa al misterioso enmascarado, pero rápidamente decidió aceptar la mano de su salvador con una sonrisa tímida.

Los héroes, heroínas, policías y civiles habían quedado con la boca abierta de horror y sorpresa por la acción que había cometido este anti héroe enmascarado, debido a que esa demostración de poder fue asombrosa, tal vez casi como cierto héroe rubio.

All Might también había quedado estupefacto por los métodos del enmascarado misterioso que sin duda no podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, por lo que utilizando de repente su 'Forma Heroica' decidió hacer su aparición y enviar a la cárcel a ese joven asesino.

"Joven enmascarado, estas arrestado por haber asesinado a una persona." El rubio musculoso comento con un tono serio, mientras salía de entre la multitud de personas sorprendidas en dirección del enmascarado e Izuki.

La peliverde observo con los ojos abiertos al 'Símbolo de Paz' debido a que no lo había visto entre la multitud y a la vez ella se asustó al pensar que su héroe favorito de la infancia quería encarcelar a su salvador. El enmascarado de ojos negros al escuchar las palabras del ojiazul musculoso lo miro fijamente bastante molesto.

"Esa 'persona' como dices era un asqueroso villano que intento matar a esta chica y al otro muchacho." Naruto dijo con una expresión enojada bajo su máscara, mientras que a la vez su cabello se erizaba un poco ante una posible pelea contra el 'Símbolo de Paz'.

"Eso puede ser verdad, pero tú no eres nadie para quitarle la vida a una persona. Solo eres un simple y poderoso asesino que no debe andar suelto por la ciudad." All Might explico con su mirada ensombrecida, causando que el aire de repente se volviera pesado y difícil de respirar.

"¿Acaso quieres pelear, All Might? Porque si quieres pelea, yo no retrocederé." Naruto desafío con un tono peligroso, para que seguidamente inclinara su cabeza un poco hacia su lado izquierdo de una forma extraña.

El rubio musculoso en respuesta se puso en una posición de pelea, ya que sabía que esto no se podría arreglar con palabras y tendría que llevarse a la fuerza al chico enmascarado.

"¡Alto, deténganse los dos!", Izuki ordeno en voz alta, ocasionando que tanto el rubio musculoso como el pelinegro enmascarado se detuvieran de su casi inevitable confrontación.

"Jovencita ..." All Might susurro con sorpresa por la intervención de la chica de ojos verdes de antes.

"¡Por favor, no peleen!" La peliverde dijo con desesperación porque ella no quería ver como su héroe favorito de la infancia peleara contra su salvador y viceversa.

"Le haré caso a esta chica y no peleare contra ti, All Might." Naruto comento con un tono burlón, para que seguidamente despegara de forma sorpresiva en el aire sin dar explicación alguna de su decisión, dejando a su paso una estela de polvo y viento que hizo que varios de los presentes se cubrieran sus rostros por instinto.

Cuando esto termino todos, absolutamente TODOS observaron hacia el cielo con la boca abierta, sin poder creer el poderoso Quirk que ese joven enmascarado poseía sumado a su increíble fuerza que derroto con solo una patada al villano problemático de antes y por ultimo lo asesino sin pensarlo dos veces con una poderosa esfera de energía verdosa ... sin duda alguna sería alguien muy buscado a partir de hoy. Los periodistas y fotógrafos que había en la escena habían grabado y tomado miles de fotos durante todo el épico procedimiento.

"¿Quién es ese, chico enmascarado?" Un civil pregunto con curiosidad, todavía con su mirada en el cielo por donde este había salido volando y perdiéndose en las nubes

"Que miedo …" Una mujer opino con algo de miedo, ya que ese pelinegro enmascarado había asesinado a sangre fría a una persona y por más que este fuera un villano no merecía ese final en su opinión personal.

"¿_Quién estará tras esa mascará__? __…_" Mount Lady pensó con una pequeña risita, mientras que a la vez volvía a su tamaño normal sin quitarle la mirada en ningún momento al enmascarado misterioso.

"Maldita sea, otro bastardo que se roba todo el crédito …" Kamui murmuro con una expresión molesta y de brazos cruzados, pero se había prometido así mismo que capturaría a ese anti héroe y lo metería tras las rejas.

"... No, esto no puede quedarse así." All Might dijo en voz baja, para que seguidamente diera media vuelta ... pero antes de que pudiera dar si quiera dos pasos fue confrontado por una gran cantidad de periodistas que no lo dejarían escapar tan fácilmente de sus miles de preguntas.

Mientras que, el clon de Naruto vino corriendo rápidamente hacia la peliverde encontrándola mirando por donde se había ido volando el original.

"¡Izuki-chan!" El pelinegro llamo a su amiga de la infancia, sin duda estaba muy preocupado por ella.

"¡Naruto!" La ojiverde exclamo el nombre del chico de cabello negro con sorpresa y a la vez tuvo que ocultar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Ese maldito villano te hizo algo? ¿Quién era ese enmascarado raro?" Naruto hizo pregunta tras pregunta a una gran velocidad que marearon a la peliverde que hizo lo posible para contestar todas sus preguntas, sin duda alguna él se había preocupado mucho por ella.

* * *

**Diez Minutos Después**

La peliverde caminaba junto a su amigo de la infancia en dirección de su casa para ir a ver a su querida madre, Inko debido a que quería hablar sobre temas de mujeres.

"Al final no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar con All Might para que tu pudieras disculparte, Naruto." Izuki comento con una expresión algo deprimida.

"Parecía muy ocupado." El pelinegro dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros, ya que al igual que el jefe 'disculparse' con ese héroe no le importaba en lo absoluto.

"Cuando llegue a casa le enviaras un mensaje a su sitio web." La ojiverde ordeno con su mirada fija en su amigo de la infancia, mientras que a la vez sus pensamientos se iban hacia el chico que la había salvado.

"Como digas, Kaa-san." Naruto acepto con una pequeña sonrisa la orden de su peliverde.

Izuki se molestó nuevamente por la forma en que el pelinegro la llamaba, pero ya encontraría la forma de molestarlo más adelante con algo. Aunque de repente ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos pervertidos por una voz masculina conocida para ella.

"¡Deku!" Bakugo llamo en voz alta a la adolescente de cabello verde oscuro.

"¿Kacchan?" La peliverde dijo con sorpresa al darse la vuelta y encontrarse a dicho muchacho.

Katsuki se detuvo de golpe a solo dos metros de su 'vieja enemiga' jadeando del cansancio durante un rato largo por haber venido hasta su posición corriendo como un loco, ya que estuvo buscándola por todas partes sin tener éxito alguno en su búsqueda … hasta ahora, por supuesto. Pero hubo algo que molesto demasiado al adolescente de cabello rubio cenizo y esto fue que Izuki y Naruto estaban juntos. El pelinegro por instinto se puso delante de la ojiverde para protegerla de esa maldita bomba andante, ya que este venia bastante furioso.

"¡Yo, nunca pedí tu ayuda! No necesitaba tu ayuda. ¡¿Entiendes?!", El rubio cenizo exclamo completamente furioso de Izuki, mientras que este último todavía seguía en el mundo de la inconsciencia. "Estaba bien solo. ¡Una idiota sin Quirk como tu solo debería mirar! ¡¿Quieres un agradecimiento?!", Bakugo pregunto apretando la mandíbula de la ira contenida. "¡No me subestimen! ¡Idiota!" Katsuki dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta empezando a caminar de una forma extraña por donde había venido.

La ojiverde había quedado con una expresión en blanco junto a una gota de sudor estilo anime en su frente por las palabras del chico que la molestaba de niños.

"… '_Tenacidad' __…_" La adolescente de cabello verde oscuro pensó con la misma expresión en su rostro. "_Pero me alegra que __Kacchan__ esté sano y salvo, ahora solo debo llevar a __Naruto__ para que se saque la peste del cuerpo y conseguirle algo de ropa_." Izuki pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, para que seguidamente empezara a caminar y arrastrar el cuerpo inconsciente de su pelinegro.

Aunque ella ni siquiera dio dos pasos cuando de repente apareció All Might en su Forma Heroica frente a ambos adolescentes.

"¡Yo estoy aquí!" El rubio exclamo en voz alta con una gran sonrisa y una extraña pose.

Naruto se tensó y casi se puso en guardia cuando vio aparecer de repente al 'Símbolo de Paz'.

"¡¿A-All Might?!", La ojiverde dijo con obvia sorpresa, que rápidamente se transformó en felicidad. "¿Por qué estás aquí? No te vi en la pelea anterior." Izuki pregunto con mucha confusión, mientras que sin darse cuenta soltó la cuerda con la que estaba arrastrando a su amigo.

"¡Jajaja! Solo tuve un pequeño inconveniente sin importancia, que resolví en un parpadeo." El ojiazul respondió con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que a la vez detrás suyo aparecía una especie de bandera estadounidense bastante extraña y colorida. "¿Por qué?", El rubio musculoso hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar con sus palabras. "Porque yo soy All Migh-" El héroe de repente fue silenciado cuando su 'Forma Heroica' llego a su límite, provocando que saliera un gran chorro de sangre de su boca muy al estilo anime.

Esto sin duda alguna hizo que la ojiverde gritara de horror al presenciar esa des transformación de su héroe favorito. En silencio, Naruto se apoyó en una pared cercana, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y riéndose entre dientes ante la desgracia del héroe más fuerte del mundo.

"… Jovencita. Vine a disculparme, y a hacer algunas correcciones.", El rubio desnutrido revelo con una expresión seria, mientras que a la vez se limpia con su antebrazo derecho la sangre de sus labios. "Si no hubieras estado allí … si no me hubieras contado tu historia … hubiese contradicho mis propios principios. Gracias." All Might con una expresión culpable, ya que por poco y arruina el sueño de una adolescente en miles de pedazos.

Izuki e incluso Naruto observaron sorprendidos al 'Símbolo de Paz', porque nunca se hubieran esperado una disculpa de parte de este.

"No …", La peliverde de repente hace una pequeña pausa con una expresión igual de culpable que su héroe. "Fue mi culpa en primer lugar. Interferí en tu trabajo … hice cosas que alguien sin un Quirk no debería hacer …" La ojiverde dijo en voz baja con su mirada fija en el piso.

"Así es. Solo por lo que una tímida chica sin un Quirk hizo que cambiara mi forma de pensar, además … ese chico enmascarado de antes también le debo las gracias por rescatarse porque yo no habría llegado a tiempo, aunque eso no quita que debe ir a la cárcel por su asesinato." El ojiazul comento con su mirada en el suelo, mientras que el pelinegro frunció el ceño molesto al escuchar esas últimas palabras del héroe.

Izuki al escuchar las últimas palabras de su héroe favorito intento decir algo, pero sus labios se negaron a formar palabra alguna porque por más que ese chico enmascarado la había salvado también había asesinado a sangre fría a ese villano.

"Los héroes del top tienen historias de sus días de escuela. Muchas de esas historias tienen una cosa en común. Sus cuerpos se movieron antes de que pudieran pensar." All Might revelo con un tono ligeramente nostálgico.

"_No sé por qué __… __recordé las palabras de mi madre_." La peliverde pensó con mirada ensombrecida, mientras que a la vez un pequeño Flashback de cuando era una niña y por supuesto las palabras de disculpas de su madre.

Esto sin duda provoco que la adolescente de ojos verdes empezara sollozar en voz baja, ya que esos recuerdos sin duda alguna eran muy dolorosos para ella.

"Te paso a ti también, ¿Verdad?" El rubio dedujo con una expresión entre triste y seria, porque sabía lo que era vivir en carne propia no tener un Quirk y tener que aguantar los insultos de los abusadores.

"S-Si …" Izuki respondió entre lágrimas al recordar nuevamente las palabras de disculpas de su madre y como esta se sentía culpable por no haberle 'heredado' un Quirk a su hija.

"Tu … puedes convertirte en una heroína." El ojiazul dijo con una pose bastante particular, casi como sacada de una escena de una película dramática.

Estas palabras fueron un gran alivio para la adolescente de ojos verdes, que nuevamente empezó a llorar de felicidad abrazándose a sí misma.

"_Ya era hora que lo dijeras, __All Might_.", Naruto pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que estaba feliz por su amiga y que no le faltaba casi nada para cumplir su sueño. "Esto se va a volver muy interesante …" El ojinegro pensó esta vez de brazos cruzados, mientras que a la vez desviaba su mirada en la dirección donde debería estar el jefe.

* * *

**Un Tiempo ****Después**

El pelinegro apoyo sus pies con suavidad en el suelo de tierra húmeda y seguidamente enfoco su mirada en la cabaña de madera rodeada de árboles, que tiene frente suyo.

"Hogar, dulce hogar.", Naruto dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que a la vez caminaba hacia la puerta de su casa y la abría lentamente para encontrarse a una persona muy conocida para él. "... ¿Hermano mayor? ..." El ojinegro pregunto en un susurro al observar al joven que estaba sentado en su sofá, sin duda jamás se esperaba que este estuviera ahí y la verdadera pregunta es ¿Cómo demonios habían terminado en este universo?

"Hola, Naruto." El hermano mayor de Naruto saludo con un divertido al ver la expresión sorprendida de su hermanito, mientras que a la vez se levantaba del sofá hasta quedar de pie a su máxima altura dejando al adolescente de cabello negro como un 'enano'.

* * *

"Los sueños pueden hacerse realidad. ¡Oh, casi lo olvidaba!, Pero, esta es la historia de cómo me convertí en la heroína más grande y fuerte de todas." La narradora de cabello verde comento con un tono algo triste al final de sus palabras, ya que recordó algo muy triste de su pasado.

* * *

**Fin Del Segundo Capitulo**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo de esta historia, y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirla xD. **

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 11526 Palabras.**


End file.
